Wake Me Up
by Rowen Hashiba
Summary: His heart raced... it had been five hundred years since her scent blessed his nose. Her beauty astounded him, as it always had.. So why did he feel so numb inside? Please R&R! Flames are welcome!
1. Play

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I ? =D

* * *

**Wake Me Up – The Remix**

**Chapter One: Play**

* * *

The sound started out low. A guitar string lightly plucked guitar's roaring, drums beating solidly, eliciting a guttural, almost primal sound from its core. Expertly manicured clawed hands reached up into a baseball cap sitting firmly on a mountain of silver hair. The hand adjusted the clip-on headphones that were hanging loosely from the craftily hidden dog ears, directing the sound more surely into the delicate ears. The sounds then became louder, blocking out all of the world. The sounds of teenagers laughing, gossiping and flirting; buses breaks screeching, teacher's whistles blowing at infractions on the sidewalk, fights and all the other petty sounds of the world known simply to all as high school. The dog ears twitched, adjusting easily into the music, like one would melt into a comfortable pair of slippers on a cold winter's night. All was at bliss with the half - demon. The sound of his music and the familiar 'skeesk, skeesk' of his rollerblades on the sidewalk was all that was necessary to keep him calm during these chaotic early mornings.

Everything was right with the world. Or it was, until someone pulled his headphones from their jack. The demon stopped dead in his tracks, turning roughly to his left, golden eyes burned angrily. Brown eyes full of mirth glinted brilliantly in the morning light met the heated gaze evenly. The brown-eyed boy offered up a piece of paper, folded in his hand to the angry one. The demon snatched the paper and reconnected his headphones to his iPod with a huff.

"Miroku, that was stupid. No, it was beyond stupid. I was meditating. Surely by now you realize just how important that is to me.." The demon stated, slowly, menacingly - the threat obvious.

"Just thought you would like to have your schedule, Inuyasha. You know, before you end up going to the office like some sort of a dumbass." Miroku stated flatly, eyes still sparkling, smile wide as miles. Memories flooded his mind, fondly the thought of Inuyasha wandering around campus, randomly opening doors to discover his classes, bringing a quiet laugh to Miroku's lips.

He took the quiet opportunity to straighten his leather jacket and collect himself as Inuyasha unfolded the paper. Inuyasha studied the schedule off handedly and shrugged, "What's the point? We've always got the same schedule," He lifted his head and looked at Miroku, "I'll just follow you around all day."

Miroku looked around, eyes moving from mirth to impatience. As Inuyasha's words hit his ears, he swallowed hard,"You shall NOT! Lady Sango is here this year and I would like to spend some time with her since she's never attending these public schools as we have!"

Inuyasha felt a little stung by this statement. It wasn't the attitude but just exactly what the statement meant. In the last few years the human and the hanyou had become very close, brotherly. A relationship Inuyasha had never had with his half-brother, Sesshomaru. In fact, the two had become very well known to the population of the campus - especially amongst the administration. The principle and the boys were even on a first name basis – even though the principle never consented to it. Inuyasha had even suggested that they begin to call the principle 'chrome dome' to better fit his outward appearance. After all, Edward just didn't sound all that.. well.. 'principally' to them. More importantly to Inuyasha, going to the American public schools, keeping up appearances as though a family just continually passed their home down, was his and Miroku's 'thing'. Sango was now stepping on his terrority and taking away the only person he really had any form of connection to anymore.

Inuyasha lowered his head,"Oh, so I guess you won't have time for your buddy any more then, eh?" Inuyasha sighed out as he played with the playlists on his iPod. Band names flipped by, albums and songs appeared and were gone from the screen as quickly as they had appeared but he wasn't really paying any form of attention to the device in his hand. He had always figured Miroku would eventually coax Sango into the school but he hadn't figured it would be so soon, or that he would've been abandoned all together when she arrived.

Miroku gave him a friendly smile and patted his shoulder. "Sorry, Inu. Looks like you'll be the one getting suspended this year." With that, Miroku turned and began to walk away, looking to the entrance of the campus for his love.

Inuyasha inwardly screamed at himself. There had to be something he could say or do to keep his 'brother' around. Then, as if God had just said, 'let there be light', Inuyasha had the proverbial light bulb click on. Video game time. Inuyasha's twisted as an evil smirk crossed his features. Video game time is what Miroku cherished. Much else had really single-handledly help the boys with their communication and friendship as much as video games had. So, with what little acting skill the hanyou had, Inuyasha faked a pout "Well I guess that I'll just have to play the new Tom Clancy game all by myself. I was kinda hoping to play co-op on that one. Oh well, not like you care now, or anything since you've got Sango to entertain your every moment."

Miroku stopped in his tracks. From the front it looked like he had just been punched in the stomach as he lurched forward, catching his chest with one hand. Miroku gasped for a moment, "You mean..," He began as he turned to face the hanyou, "You got the new game?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground dejectedly, dragging the tip of his rollerblades across the ground like a child being chided, "Yeah, I also picked up the new Call of Duty for the three-sixty so we could play online. Oh, and, I was gonna go stop by the game store this afternoon and grab the new Medal of Honor game for the PS3. Playing them by myself just won't be the same, but I guess I could always ask Shippo, I mean at least I could try and survive online with him. "

Miroku pictured the new scenario in his head. The thought of the kitsune playing on his special edition black ops controller just didn't sit well with him, "How about I split my time between you and Sango?" He rushed out, then an idea. His eyes relit with mirth however they were mixed heavily with high hopes as his crazy idea took over his complete thought process, "Or better yet, I'll make her one of us."

Inuyasha laughed, leaning on the side of the building in order to keep his rollerblades underneath him. Oh yeah, he could see that one happening, "Nah, let her be the popular girl that just takes pity on us outcasts." Inuyasha ended his reply with a bit of dramatic flair by placing his hand on his chest and lowering his head in a mock sadness.

"Hey, guys!" Sango called out to the guys. They both looked up, seeing Sango jogging quickly towards them, backpack smacking her back noisily with every foot landing. It was a bright yellow color. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while cocking his head slightly at this choice. Miroku smiled widely as she came closer, mouthing the words, 'hello, love.'.

Inuyasha saw the touching scene and just couldn't resist, "Ah, Sango. We were just talking about you." He walked and placed arm around her shoulders, "Miroku just couldn't stand another minute with out your presence near him." Inuyasha sniffled for a second and laid his head on Sango's shoulder, "You have trained him very well." A smile played at his lips. He had developed quite the sense of humor.

Sango rolled her eyes. Then glared at him angrily, "Inuyasha, Grow up!" Sango shoved his arm off her shoulder and jumped to Miroku's side. Miroku promptly placed his arms around her in a protective hold, giving his friend a play mad face.

Inuyasha just chuckled to himself. He began playing his music again just as the homeroom bell began its screeching ring. "See ya, later. I'm off to see our fearless leader before first period even starts."

Sango looked at Miroku with curiosity as to the parting statement. He just sighed and waved to his friend, "Good luck!"

* * *

Re-done and Re-posted: December 22, 2010

**Now my usual advertisement:** Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Oh and by the way-Forgive me if any of my opinions or views have offended you, simply over look me and continue to read and enjoy this story.


	2. Bass Boost

**Disclaimer**: If I claimed it, someone with a team of lawyers would sue me... and frankly, I like my cardboard box. It's comfy and my shih tzu likes it too!

* * *

**Wake Me Up - Remix**

**Chapter Two: Bass Boost**

* * *

He didn't want to deal with him on the first day of school. He knows this.. so what does he do? Wears rollerblades. Strictly against the conduct and dress codes. Grabing an asprin the middle-aged man behind a seemingly new oak desk downed his pain killers with a tall glass of ice cold soda. Looking at the ceiling as if pleading for help, the principle sighed, "Lord knows Inuyasha is great kid. Has a wonderful sense of humor, beautiful grades, but he just doesn't give a damn. " He sighed heavily. Pushing the intercom button, he took in a deep breath trying to prepare himself for the upcoming conversation, "Will Inuyasha Kinshito please report to the office immediately. Inuyasha Kinshito report to the office immediately."

Skating out of home room, teacher shaking her head, Inuyasha smiled with quiet satisfied. Five minutes. Fives minutes into the first day of the school year and he manages to get into chrome dome's office. "Be right there big guy." Inuyasha whispered out on his breath.

Miroku walked by and just smiled. Once his friend had gone by, Miroku stopped and pondered on his friend. Inuyasha took so much pleasure in annoying people, most definitely, but his true skill as of late had been inflicting emotional pain on others. The former monk lowered his head and allowed himself to relive a few moments of his life of the feudal age in his mind. 'I wonder if he'll ever be okay again..'

Sango walked up and placed a hand on her love's shoulder, concern showing in her eyes, "You okay, hon?"

Miroku smiled at her, enjoying having her there with him, "Of course, m'lady."

* * *

The principle sat at his desk massaging his temples. His elbows had already made impressions in his new desk. He sighed, rubbing his bald head, "His brother is a teacher. You'd think with someone of his own blood being apart of the staff that Inuyasha would be a little bit more-"

The door opened to his office was slung open, "Thoughtful? Considerate? Caring?" Inuyasha interupted as he ploped down in a chair, careful not to sit on his silver ponytail. "So, chrome dome, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling like a child at christmas who had gotten every toy on Santa's list.

Sighing the principle spoke with pure agitation dripping from his every word, "Inuyasha, why do you purposely break the rules? Last year it was convincing Miroku to dress like Marlyn Monroe and strip tease the football team, tiolet papering the cheerleader's bus at an away game, and going to the couple's dances by yourself only to pull practical jokes. None of which I want to discuss."

"Hey! That's light compared to what I did a couple of years ago and you know it. So count your blessings I'm only breaking small rules." Inuyasha smiled fondly remembering when he and Miroku had first died the water blood red so whenever someone went to wash their hands or take a drink from the water fountain the students thought it was blood, and then had poured quick dry cement into the system. No one could link them to the cement so naturally, no one was blamed. However, good ol' chrome dome knew who it was just because of personal experiences with the hooligans.

"I'll be glad when you graduate. " He stated with pure honesty behind those words. Inuyasha and Miroku are the only ones who have ever managed to make him want to quit his job. Just because of the broken rules and practical jokes. Fights however, Mr. Tyler always took Inuyasha and Miroku's sides on. They never fought unless it was worth it and even then, the prinicple had a feeling these boys weren't even using any force in the fights and their 'victims' offen walked away with a broken limb or two.

"I'm a junior so thats two years you get to love me. " Inuyasha stated as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chushy leather looked around his 'fearless leader's' office. Awards for the school's athletic programs and academic successes covered almost every inch of availible space on the walls. There was one loan book case that hung on the wall just below the window which Mr. Tyler loved to fill with confiscated items just so the kids could see them but not get them back. The principle cleared his throat and Inuyasha snapped back to reality.

"I can't suspend you this early in the year..." He said lying through his teeth. He smiled inwardly as looks of disappiontment then fear cross Inuyasha's nothing else, those looks were worth the suffering this boy put him through.

Inuyasha's golden eyes looked at him with a death glare as he clinched the edges of the arm rests and leaned toward the principle. "You ain't gonna do it, old man. You do it, you pay."

"Trash detail and we have a new student who just transferred here. You can show her around." stated matter-of-factly as he flipped through a folder on his desk.

"Let me off trash detail and I'll even throw in five minutes of kindness towards the kid." Inuyasha smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair.

"Deal, I don't need her leaving. She was an honor student at her last school... that is until she came down with several strange illnesses. Her grandfather insists it was the school's food and water."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Lemme guess.. another chick your sticking me with showing around not only the school, but the city and I have to tutor her in any of her bad classes. "

"You catch on quick." The principle laughed.

"I'll take trash detail."

"Too late." With that, Mr. Tyler closed the folder on his desk and stood up. Inuyasha hung his head. He really hated the bimbos this man called 'honor' students.

* * *

Re-done and Re-posted: December 23, 2010

**Now my usual advertisement:** Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Oh and by the way-Forgive me if any of my opinions or views have offended you, simply over look me and continue to read and enjoy this story.


	3. Playlist

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be posting fanfictions when I could just make an episode?  
  
  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Three: Program  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat and fiddled with the rosary beads as he waited for Miroku and Sango after school. He soon spotted the two walking down the sidewalk. Stuffing the beads back into his shirt he called out to them "Chotto matte yo, houshi!*"  
  
Miroku and Sango turned to face him. No one in this country, that they had met, could speak Japanese so they freely used it when they wanted. If Inuyasha was using it, something important was happening. "Nani, Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
"Sota! Would you hurry it up? I think if we hurry I can still meet up with my tour guide!" Kagome shouted from outside their new home, stomping her foot angrily.  
  
"Coming, sis!" Sota ran out after nearly tripping over Buyo again. Looking at Kagome he rubbed his arm. "You'd figure grandpa would've learned english by now considering we took a year off everything to learn it. "  
  
Kagome smirked playfully, "Whats the matter getting confused?"  
  
"Of course not! Its just that..yes I was getting confused." Sota said holding his head as they walked down the sidewalk, his blue shirt flapping in the breezes as he intently studied the newly acquired hole in his blue jeans.  
  
Smiling gently, Kagome placed a hand on Sota's shoulder. "I get confused sometimes, too."  
  
Sota returned the smile. Looking at his sister he studied her clothing changes. "Hey sis, why'd you stop wearing skirts?"  
  
Kagome looked at her tight black jeans and baggy black shirt. "Guess I kinda Americanized myself without realizing it. "  
  
Kagome and Sota turned the coner to end up in front of a brick, three story high school. "Well here we are, sis. What's the school's name again?"  
  
Kagome peered at the sign. "Its called Wolf's Peak High."  
  
Sota looked around. "I think your tour guide ditched you. Mine however, didn't." Waving over to a friend of the Higurashi family Sota ran off to memorize his new home. Kagome waved at the old man. He was the principle of the school and kept talking about this nice young man that would be showing Kagome around. The old man waved back and patted Sota on the back as they left.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, "Wait! Mr. Tyler! You never told me where to meet my tour guide!" She chased the two down.  
  
Mr. Tyler stood smiling, handing her a smile piece of paper. "You just going south until you reach the exclusive neighborhood. Turn right then read the names of the mansions until you reach Kinshito."  
  
"My tour guide is Japanese?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
Mr. Tyler nodded. "He is Japanese. He has two friends, also from Japan. You four should get along get fine. You'll just have to help kept them out of trouble."  
  
Kagome smiled again. "No problem!" She turned and started off to her tour guide's home. 'A mansion. Wow. I bet that he's really popular since he has all that money.'  
  
  
  
"Are you certain it was smart to bail before your guidie showed up?" Miroku asked as he look up at Inuyasha, who was reentering the basement room. Inuyasha really had no need to leave, unless his kitchen ran out of food as it so oftenly did. The basement had everything. Under the stairs was the bathroom. Next to that was the kitchen. All the rest of it was Inuyasha's personal living room / bedroom. Complete with all the new gaming systems, three new computers for PC gaming galore, and all the equipment a rock band would need.  
  
"She'll find her way around right, Sango?" Inuyasha asked popping a rice krispies treat into his mouth. Looking over at her laying on the water bed reading the newspaper.  
  
Looking up from her newspaper, Sango gave Inuyasha a repremending glare."Personally, I think you should have waited. It was cruel just to leave right after school. "  
  
Miroku turned back to BloodRayne to find he had died in the precious seconds he had looked away. "Why can't this chick survive in water?! Its not like its holy water or anything!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "You think Lousiana's hard? Wait till you face the daemites in Argentina!"  
  
Miroku turned the game off and turned to Sango, "Would you mind turn the black lights on and the flouresent ones off, Sango my love?"  
  
Sango nodded and flipped the switched that were right above and to the left of the bed. The room was bathed in the errie glow. " What song are you guys going to play?"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks. Sesshomaru wouldn't be home for several hours. "So, Inuyasha. Jack or Marg?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Neither. I want to play something different."  
  
Miroku smirked and pick up his guitar. "Linkin Park.. which song?"  
  
"Somewhere I belong?" Sango asked hopefully. As she moved to the bean bag chair in front of the instrument set up.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, Sango. Just for you." Grabbing his guitar he began to tune. Moving to the fifth string the doorbell rang. "Miroku, get that would ya?"  
  
"I didn't believe that Sesshomaru would be home so soon." Miroku stated as he jogged up the stairs into the kitchen. He pressed the video button. Everyone in the house could clearly hear Miroku's suprise. "L-Lady K-Kagome! It's Lady Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha was intently tuning his guitar, had his headphones on to test it with the song. The monk's outburst had been unheard. Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw Sango jump up and run towards the door. She was saying something. Nothing of importance probably.  
  
  
  
Kagome waited outside of the iron gates with the letter 'K' written accross them. "Must be nice to have that much money. If I had the money I'd find a way to mind wipe my friends back in Japan so I can go to school there again. Then I could see Inuyasha again..." Kagome's head snapped up when she heard a farmilar voice shouting her name.  
  
"Lady Kagome! You're here! Inuyasha will be estactic!" Miroku said nearly ripping the gates off their hinges to open them.  
  
"Miroku?! " Kagome gave him a large hug. "How are you guys still alive? Not that I'm not happy because I am!" She smiled a full, true smile. Sango ran down the walk and flung her arms around Kagome into a large sisterly hug.  
  
"Kagome! I've missed you so very very much!" Sango said, as tears of happiness filled her eyes.  
  
She looked from Miroku to Sango and back again. "Well, tell me. Who lives here? You guys?"  
  
They both laughed. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Miroku answered smiling and turned his head back toward the large mansion. "Inuyasha lives in the basement. He and Sesshomaru fought over who would get it for some time. "  
  
Sango looked at her and put and arm around her shoulders. "Inuyasha was tuning his guitar so he doesn't know your here yet." Kagome nodded. "But to answer your question, about a year after you didn't come back through the well Sesshomaru put a demon barrier around us so we could keep Inuyasha company."  
  
"Demon barrier? How does that work?" Kagome asked rather confused as they walked into the house to hear the dying notes of one rock song.  
  
"Quite simply. Just as a demon doesn't age because of its genetics, the demon barrier overlaps our normal aging cells so we will age just as slowly as Inuyasha. " Kagome nodded, as the information went in one ear, and out the other. "Now, lets show Inuyasha your here. Shall we?" Sango asked as she opened the door.  
  
Miroku smiled widely as the girls descended the staircase to the basement. Inuyasha was busy playing his guitar. Sango kept Kagome infront of her, hoping the hanyou would turn around and see his love standing there after all his pains from waiting for her.  
  
As Sango escourted Kagome down the stairs, Kagome's heart leaped to her throat. Inuyasha's silver hair was in a pony tail now with hat on top, his back to the girls. Staring intently at the chords to a new rock song he was learning. Kagome felt happiness overtake her completely. She left Japan thinking she would never again see Inuyasha. Yet, here in America, he sat playing his guitar as if it was a usual activity. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and unintentionally whispered. "Inu..yasha?"  
  
Undernether his hat, his ears shifted. Someone had spoken.. someone who he hadn't heard in over five hundred years. Her scent intoxicated him once more as he turned to face her. Inuyasha's eyes wided, his guitar fell to the floor as an afterthought. Opening and closing his mouth several times, Inuyasha finally found his voice. "K-Kagome?" His voice sounded weak, as he found back tears of pure joy.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, I didn't think so many people would actually like my story. I apreciate reviews! If you have any comments, suggestions, ideas, or flames feel free to post 'em. ^.^  
  
*chotto matte yo, houshi - Hey wait up, monk!  
  
deal-with-it : Sorry about the shortness. I just end the chapter when I feel like that chapter is finished. That chapter has accomplished what I wanted it to, so I move on to the next.  
  
Jade : yup. Kagome it is. What gave it away? lol  
  
Saiyuna-San : I believe your question has been answered in this chapter.. if not, well you'll find out later.  
  
IceDragon : Yes flames do tend to motivate me as well. And never doubt your stories, if you do, then they will go down the crapper. Just take time with them and you'll be succesfull.  
  
StarDust : I intend to update as often as possible ^.^  
  
Lunar Kitty : I wanted to try a new type of Inuyasha story. One where he's the rocker who has opened up into a practical joker to pass the time, I'm glad you like it! I sure do!  
  
x-Bandet-x : a real life miroku? I would suggest playing back, but I doubt that would help. It would probably worsen the problem. .  
  
ponchita : Oh.. you should've read the original pranks he pulled... oh how I wish I had the supplies *walks off whistling innocently*  
  
Always Althea : Um.. no offense.. But I am an abid Inu/Kag fan..  
  
superbakagirl : Patence my child. It shall soon be explained.  
  
SurgeDarkness : Thanks for helpin me with the prank ideas. And reading the chapters through for me to make sure there were few errors. 


	4. Rewind

Disclaimer: The only thing I can claim is the demon barrier. I can't claim the bishounen Inuyasha...to hell with being poor...  
  
  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Four: Rewind  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha? Can you hear me? Wake up Inuyasha!" Her beautiful voice was stained with tears. Sobs racked her body as she clung desperately to Inuyasha's unconscious form. His silver hair was matted in several places with his own blood. He had held fast to Tetsuseiga so his demon form would not take over in this battle... it was far too important to not loose control. It was still clutched by his right hand.  
  
"Lady Kagome... there's nothing more we can do. He's just lost too much blood. He accomplished what he had set out to do, kill Naraku and --" Miroku started, as he held his own broken leg.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku! He's not dead I know he's not! It can't end this way!" She all but screamed from the pain her heart was in. Kagome cupped his cheek with her left hand. "Come on, Inuyasha! You can't leave me!"  
  
Kagome continued to cry until she layed her head on Inuyasha's chest and fell fast asleep. In her dreams Inuyasha was waiting for her at the well. She ran to him and held him close. Inuyasha was whispering... but what was he saying? He lifted her chin, bringing their faces closer together.  
  
She was awoken by someone gently stroking her hair. When Kagome looked up, she gazed into two amber orbs that filled her with happiness and security. Those orbs were filled with love and warmth. Nothing would ever pull her away from this moment.  
  
"Kagome..." he murmered softly. "You cried for me again. Why do you cry tears for me?"  
  
She smiled. "I was afraid I was going to loose you. Don't ever leave me, Inuyasha. "  
  
Inuyasha smiled weakly. "I will never leave you, Kagome. I will always be there for you, no matter what the circumstance. I will always protect you."  
  
"Lets get you two to Kaede's... Kagome let me help you with that arm. Hachi will be here shortly to get us. Shippo went to get him. " Sango said brightly as she leaned on her boomerang. The battle was finally over. No more Naraku. The Shikon jewel would be completed as soon as they reach Kaede's. Then Kagome was free to return to her era. Without Inuyasha hassling her about the jewel being more important than her school work.  
  
Kagome nodded as Sango, injured as she was, helped Kagome up who only had a few stratches and a broken arm. Kagome looked warily down at Inuyasha. It was hard to tell which red was his fire rat kimono, and which was his blood. His right hand was still tightly gripping Tetsuseiga. His eyes half opened Hachi landed next to the group.  
  
Miroku was using his staff as a cane as he hobbled over to the girls. "It will take all of us to get Inuyasha onto Hachi's back. Lets work as quickly as possible. " He looked down at the ground and added more softly, "I'm not sure how much time Inuyasha has left in this world."  
  
Kagome just shook her head. Inuyasha was not going to die. She wouldn't allow him to die before.. before she told him how she truly felt. Miroku stood beside Inuyasha. Kagome bent down and put his right arm over her shoulder, securing Tetsuseiga in his hand, but not in such a way that it could sway and injure her. Miroku, with help from Sango, draped Inuyasha's left arm over his shoulder and they got him onto Hachi's back and prepared for the ride back to Edo.  
  
  
  
Kaede waited for them outside of her hut. A gut feeling told her Inuyasha was loosing his grip on this world and would soon be joining Kikyo. Shaking her head sadly she glanced into the air. Hachi was only a few miles away. Kaede retreated into her hut, set some water to boil, and walked back outside. This was going to be one long day. At least the Shikon no Tama would complete. Now perhaps things would be more peaceful in the village. But, if Inuyasha did die, it would put the young miko, Kagome, through a terrible time indeed.  
  
Hachi landed within a few feet of Kaede's hut on the south side, so no villagers would harass them about bring demons into Edo. Kaede waved and went to them.  
  
"How is everyone?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Bad." Miroku answer hobbling under his and Inuyasha's weight, now worse then ever. Kaede helped by taking Miroku's place and helped Kagome carry in Inuyasha.  
  
"Do ye think that ye can gather some herbs?" Kaede asked as she took some now sterile bandages from the boiling pot and placing them on a plate next to Inuyasha, who was looking around rather painfully.  
  
Kagome nodded. "What kinds do you need Kaede?"  
  
"Ones to stop Inuyasha's bleeding for starts. Then I need some for infections, poisons, and some that close wounds. Will ye call the houshi and Sango to hurry in here? I need their help, too. Take Shippo with ye. He can be of some assistance."  
  
Kagome nodded once more, not mentioning her arm. Inuyasha needed treatment a lot more than her stupid arm did. Looking down into his half open orbs she smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry, I'll be right back, okay? Don't fidget when Kaede tries to help you, either. It'll just make things worse." She turned and walked out of the hut and look at Sango who was trying to help Miroku in. Kagome smiled, "Kaede said to hurry up. She needs your help with Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll make sure Inuyasha gets on his feet in no time. You just worry about your arm." Sango said cheerfully. Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
They had been out for an hour. Collecting herbs to bring back to help Kaede with Inuyasha and the others. But back in the hut things were not going very well. Inuyasha's bleeding still hadn't stopped. Try as they might, it was a river. Sango herself was close to tears.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Don't just give up, fight for your life! I know you can!" She sobbed out as she secured another bandage. Kaede placed a few more on his back, then shook her head.  
  
"That is all we can do. If his bleeding does not stop this eve, then Inuyasha shall not survive. " She sighed. "Do not tell Kagome. If freat that if we did, things would only get worse for her. "  
  
The other two nodded very sadly. Kiara mewed softly beside Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
He was running swiftly, dodging the blows that Naraku had intended for him. Pulling Tetsuseiga he slashed as the blood spilled from his own shoulder. But why didn't this battle feel right? Why was everything becoming so numb?  
  
Kagome! He tried calling out her name but his own voice refused to be heard. Kagome! He tried again as Naraku flew down towards her. She pulled out her arrows and delievered a blow straight into his heart.  
  
Naraku opened his mouth to laugh... Why couldn't he hear the sinister laughter everyone else could? He fell to the ground and attempted to peel himself up but found it impossible. Why couldn't he move, either? What was wrong?!  
  
Kagome! Kagome! Run! He tried once more to warn her.. but still no sound came. Darkness started to surround everything.. an unnatural darkness. One that only brings death.  
  
No! I can not die! I promise Kagome would I always protect her! I can't leave her like this! No! No sound ever came, but the tears did. They slid slightly accross his cheeks and onto the ground where they mixed with.. blood? How can there be blood when the battle had just begun?  
  
  
  
Sango sat down next to Kagome, now all patched up. Kagome had gotten Kaede to fix her arm and put it in a makeshift sling. Sango smiled. "How about we put together the jewel so tomorrow morning when Inuyasha wakes up, we'll all be ready to make our wishes?"  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip. "I wanna wait for Inuyasha to get better. That way we can all be here when the jewel is put back together. Alright?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "That would be dangerous. What if another demon attacks while its still in shards? Then we'll have to fight all over again. I don't want to sound harsh Kagome, but its just easier."  
  
She nodded. It made sense. Then they could make their wishes, the jewel would be purified once and for all.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am very pleased with the feedback I'm getting. ^.^ I apreciate you guys taking your time to review my story! If you have any comments, suggestions, ideas, or flames please R&R!!!  
  
Dia : Thank you, I am truly honored by your review. I'm glad you like this little story. Keep reading! Angel : Don't worry, I will. Tsunami Anuko : I will, in due time. Just gotta explain what happened to the Shikon no Tama first. ^.~ x-Bandet-x : Hows the Miroku problem going? glory230 : I will, you just keep reading, k? BC : Thankies! ^.^ 


	5. Pause

Disclaimer: I only own demon barrier... I do not own Inuyasha... Unless one of you will lend me about 3 billion dollars. Then I will own Inuyasha.^.^  
  
  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Five: Pause  
  
  
  
Kagome worked to put the jewel back together completely. It was quite easy, for the shards melded together with her touch. Sango smiled, it was over. Truly over. No one else will have to die, no one else will have to suffer. A wonderfully sweet and simple thought it was. But it would never be true. Not with Inuyasha in this state. Only if Inuyasha magically healed would everything be peaceful.  
  
"I think that you two are being awfully quiet." Miroku said as he limped over, Shippo in tow. Smiling down at the girls he sat down next to Sango. Her eyebrow twitched as she scooted towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, now that Naraku has been defeated and the jewel complete, what are you going to do?" Shippo asked. "You won't leave us will you?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"I don't know yet, Shippo. My grandfather has made me so sickly in the eyes of everyone at school, that I doubt I could live a normal life without leaving the country." She said as she layed her hands in her lap with the jewel and the last shard.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened. "Does that mean you'll stay back here with us?" He began to jump up and down happy with the thought of having his mind's eye mother with him forever.  
  
Kagome smiled. It was a thought. Live back in the Feudal Era... with Inuyasha... and the others. They were her friends. No, they were a part of her family. Each of them. They were what kept her going through it all. They filled the spaces that were within her all of her life, the spaces that she could never fill, and wondered why the spaces were there. But now she saw it, those places were made for them. With a large hole in her heart, made for Inuyasha. No matter what, she would always love him.  
  
"And then Miroku could find a purpose in life maybe." Sango said jokingly as she leaned back to lay on the soft grass.  
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean, Lady Sango? I have a purpose." Miroku said as he laid the staff on the ground in front of him and crossed his arms. Sango just chuckled in responce.  
  
"Yea, Miroku. You can perform your own wedding ceremony. Save us the time of finding a priest." Kagome side smirking.  
  
"What?!!" Sango and Miroku outburst at once as they both turned a lovely said of apple cherry.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sango demanded. Kagome's face lit up as she started to laugh.  
  
"Lady Kagome... I would also like to know what you are talking about." Miroku said trying to recover his composer.. however unsuccessful it might be.  
  
Shippo turned into Miroku. "If, when the battle with Naraku is over... the curse of my wind tunnel broken, and I'm alive... At that time, would you... live with me and bear my child?"  
  
Miroku's and Sango's jaw dropped. "Y-you were eavesdropping?!" Sango demanded.  
  
"Well according to Inuyasha it wasn't listening in. It was more, informing ourselves of our current sit-e-a-tion." Shippo said happily.  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Hardly."  
  
"How can you blame us, Miroku? I knew it was coming..err. at least I had hopes it was." Kagome said going on the defensive. Miroku just shook his head.  
  
Then he smirked. "I'll only marry Lady Sango if I get to marry you and Inuyasha first."  
  
Kagome's face turned blood red. "What are you talking about, Miroku!?"  
  
"I'm right aren't I?" Miroku got a really smug face on. "So what have you two really been doing when Lady Sango and I aren't around? Hmm?"  
  
Kagome just sat there, face turning redder and getting angrier. "Miroku you pervert!!" Kagome stood up and glared down menacingly at the monk. His face drained of all color.  
  
"Lady Sango.." He squeeked out. "Protect me!" he squeekingly begged as he threw himself behind her.  
  
  
  
Why is there so much darkness? Inuyasha pondered. Kagome! I.. need you! H-help me... please! His attempts to perform some sort of speach was impossible. He layed there as the darkness started to eat away at his fire rat kimono like acid at human flesh. It wouldn't be long before he was living in the land Kikyo so wanted him to join her in.  
  
His eyes wided. He couldn't leave Kagome. Not with Kouga after her and that Hobo guy. And what about Sango? Who would chase the monk away from all those other women? He struggled to move. Each of his limbs felt like a thousand pounds of lead. Pulling his arm forward, pushing it against the ground. Nothing. He layed there panting. Breath was too scarce. Kagome! Kagome, I.. I'm sorry. I can't... Inuyasha tried not to tear as he felt his strength being pulled at.  
  
  
  
Kaede looked down at the sleeping form of Inuyasha. His skin was loosing a twinge of color. He was fading fast. Kaede took pity on the poor hanyou who only knew pain in his past, and the pain of being torn in his second chance.  
  
"It's alright, Inuyasha. I will look after ye's Kagome. Ye need not struggle. Go peacefully, friend." She whispered comfortingly. Kaede smiled sadly as she heard Kagome and Sango laughing. Shaking her head she applied more bandages to Inuyasha's wounds. Her floor was becoming just as stained with the redness of his wine colored blood that his hair was. It was soaking up a lot of it. "For once I believe that Sesshomaru would be handy. He could heal ye, and then ye could forget my sister and show Kagome what true love is."  
  
Kaede stayed by Inuyasha, praying silently for his recovery. To any, and all gods. Hers, or otherwise.  
  
  
  
Kagome with Shippo on shoulder and Sango and Miroku with Kiara in tow made their way into the village. They bought some supplies for Kaede, as well as some camping equipment seeing as how Kaede's hut was occupied with an injured Inuyasha who didn't need to be disturbed.  
  
"I'm going to check in on Inuyasha when we get back, guys." Kagome said with the incomplete shikon jewel hanging from her next, the last shard safely tucked in her pocket.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances. "Why don't you just go straight to bed? Its been an extremely long day, and by the time we get back it'll be dark and-" Sango started.  
  
"What are you hiding from me? Every time I mention Inuyasha you start talking about how I shouldn't go see him. So Sango-" She glared at her "Miroku-" She gave the monk a death glare, "What are you hiding?"  
  
Miroku smiled his perverted smiled a slight nervousness to his voice. "What m-makes you think we're h-hiding something?"  
  
"Your stuttering for starters. Tell me right now or..." Birds flew out of the trees near Kaede's hut so quickly even the villagers turned their heads alarmed. A voice that sounded distinctly like Inuyasha's could be heard screaming something from the hut. "Inuyasha!!"  
  
Her back to the setting sun, Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the hut.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha layed in the darkness as it tore at him. He tried to focus on anything but no subject would stay in his mind long enough. He layed gulping down air as he started to force his lungs to inhale and exhale normally. If he could just get enough air maybe... just maybe he could call for her. To hear her sweet voice, smell her intoxicating scent, and feel her soothing touch.  
  
Air.. I need.. air.. no.. I need Kagome.. He would not let any other man ever claim his Kagome. She was his, and no one would protest him. Not even Kouga. Damn wolf..  
  
Breathing became slightly normal from the suffocation he was undergoing. I can do it. I can call for her. Taking in three heavy breaths he held the last one in and screamed her name at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
Kaede dropped the bowl of soup she eating, jumped in the air, and ran the four feet between the stew pot and Inuyasha and started to shake him. If he didn't stop screaming the young miko's name she would come and see him in this horrible state. "Damn it, Inuyasha. Stop! Do ye really wish for Kagome to see you like this?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, as he gasped for air. "K-Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Kaede looked down at Inuyasha worried. Had he fallen into a fever? "Inuyasha! Snap out of it, ye need to rest. Inu--"  
  
"--yasha!" Kagome finished Kaede's sentence as she barrelled into the hut. She kneeled down next to him. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. Why, she didn't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
Her voice reached his ears, just as her scent filled his nose. Heaven. Something he refused to give up. "K-Ka..gome?" He allowed his eyes to close and savor her presence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He felt like feeling her near him. He didn't care that Kaede would see his affection towards the young miko. Inuyasha smiled. "If its not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?"  
  
Kagome smiled, a sad yet relieved smile. "Of course." She and Kaede gently layed his head in her lap. "Are you feeling any better, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Only because.. your near.." Inuyasha stated. He knew he would've blush, but the blood was more content with slipping from his wounds instead of rushing to his cheeks, like Kagome's did.  
  
Kagome stayed with Inuyasha that night. The night that would decide his life.. or his death. Leaning back against the wall, she allowed herself to gently stroke his arm. The sun set all too quickly, only to be replaced by a half moon that rose quickly. Kagome watched him sleep for what seemed mere minutes, but truly were hours.  
  
Once she glanced at the moon, she fell into a peaceful sleep. The jewel shard slipped from her pocket, and rested silently on Inuyasha's left hand. The purified shard started to help Inuyasha's recovery.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am really sorry about the wait every. Please don't think I have abandoned this fic because I haven't. The night I was going to start writting this chapter, a lot of stuff happened that required serious medical attention. For me, and my mother. Believe me, I will make up for it. I will make chapter 6, 7, and 8 so long it will take you a week to read! Well, maybe not a week... but they'll be super long! Promise!  
  
Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Flames? All are welcome! R&R! Thanks! 


	6. Anti Skip

Disclaimer: I wished upon a fallen star about three weeks ago, and I still don't own him. Dumb star..  
  
  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Six: Anti-Skip  
  
  
  
Kagome woke the morning to the sounds of birds chirping peacefully outside. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched. Wait, wasn't Inuyasha laying in my lap. She looked down, no Inuyasha. She glanced around the hut, no Inuyasha. She frantically ran outside. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango and Miroku were playing with Shippo and Kiara. Sango looked up and smiled. "He's down at the river washing the blood off himself. He said that you'd yell at him if he didn't." Sango patted the ground next to her so perhaps Kagome would join them in their game.  
  
Kagome stood there and looked at Sango. Closing her eyes she just wanted to scream. "He's too injured to be moving around.." Her voice started calm, but broke like a dam in overload. "And you two let him go to the river by himself where he could injure himself more or even worse he could dro--" She started.  
  
"Boo." Inuyasha used his stealth to sneak up behind Kagome. She jumped three feet in the air before turning around.  
  
"Inuyasha you should..be.." Looking at Inuyasha he was completely healed. He wasn't wearing his fire rat kimono, but a pure black one and Tetsuseiga at his side. "Wheres your kimono."  
  
He crossed his arms haughtily. "Keh. The old woman is cleaning it herself. Like I can't. She's making me wear this other stupid one. I look like the damn monk."  
  
Everyone chuckled. Sango smiled. "I think you look nice Inuyasha."  
  
He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Figures.."  
  
Kagome shook her head. And got right up in Inuyasha's face.. scaring him like it usually did when she got that close to him. "How did you heal so quickly?!" He opened his mouth to reply but she stopped him, "I don't want to hear that junk about your body being different from mine either! You were on your death bed!" She began to push him backwards he just walked backwards trying to get an edge in the one-sided conversation. "How dare you make me worry like that you.. you.. Jerk!!"  
  
With that Kagome turned and stalked off. Inuyasha just stood there scratching his head. "Eh? She just wanted to yell at me. I'll never understand that stupid girl."  
  
Miroku just smiled. "Admit it, Inu. You don't want to understand her. You love her just the way she is."  
  
Inuyasha turned toward him, a small twinge of pink arising in his cheeks. "What are you gettin' at, monk?!" He held up his fist. "I'll beat the shit out of you if your saying what I think your saying!!"  
  
"You Inuyasha love Kagome." Sango said thoughtfully putting a finger on her cheek. "Since before you guys ran into Miroku apparently. Or at least thats what I could gather from Shippo and Miroku."  
  
"What?! You guys are mental! Hear me? Mental!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in the arm and put them behind his head and walked down into the village, following Kagome.  
  
"I give it oh another two weeks before one of them professes their love." Miroku said as he stood up, using Sango's shoulder and his staff to get up.  
  
Sango laughed and looked up at him. "Only two? Kaede will have remarried with fifty children before those two admit anything! They are too stubborn."  
  
Shippo shook his head thoughtfully. "Untill Kagome decides to stay in her time more than here. Thats when Inuyasha will say he loves her."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked from each down at Shippo amazed the little tike could've made such an astonishing observation. "I agree with Shippo." Sango said, eyes still wide in amazement.  
  
"Me too." Miroku agreed. Shippo just smirked. Good thing he asked Kaede her thoughts earlier otherwise he wouldn't have been able to amaze the other two.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed. As much as she loved the Feudal Era, and with as much as she loved Inuyasha, she knew she could never stay there. Besides, Inuyasha loved Kikyo. He had proven that with his kiss, and with his proclaimed obligation to protect her. Besides, she couldn't just leave her mom, grandfather, or Sota. They were her family. But so are Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara, and Inuyasha. She couldn't decide. Both sides were extremely important to her life. On this side of the well were her friends and Inuyasha, on the other side was her family.  
  
She kicked a rock just a head of her as she walked. It just wasn't fair. Why did she have to choose? Why did she have to fall down the well in the first place? Sota wouldn't mind her gone, but he'd miss his hero. Her mom would miss her, but would happy that she was with the man of her dreams. Her grandfather, however, would be trying to plaster Inuyasha with sutras for taking his little girl.  
  
And if she stayed in her time... Sango and Miroku would get married and have children without her. Shippo would have no one to defend him from Inuyasha and Inuyasha..... would be living with Kikyo, probably. But if he still loved Kikyo then why was he so sentimental and caring last night? She recalled the events fondly. "Only because... your near.." Those four words melted her heart. She wished that he'd say three others... but the likihood of that was about the likihood of Kikyo disappearing from the face of the earth entirely and being wipped from everyone's minds. Especially Inu's.  
  
"Kagome?" She jumped again. He had once again managed to sneek up on her. She turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked. Not with an angry tone at all.  
  
That comforted him. She wasn't angry. Hopefully he could avoid getting sat then. "I'm not exactly sure how I was healed, but when I woke up this," he opened his hand to reveal the last shard, "Was laying in my hand pulsating."  
  
She gently took it from his hand and held it up. It glowed with its own color. Kagome just sighed and started to walk back towards Kaede's. He followed her. "Where are we going, Kagome?"  
  
"Back to Kaede's. We need to finish the jewel and get this over with." She said sadly. He caught her shoulder's.  
  
"I've... I've got a new wish, Kagome. And I just wanted to tell you..." Her heart swelled with hopefullness, "That you are more than just a jewel detector."  
  
Not the words she was hoping for, but touching none the less. "Oh." Was the only thing she could muster before Inuyasha walked ahead of her and well to Kaede's before she began walking again. Twightlight was just beginning, tonight was going to be equally long as the last. Kagome could feel it in her bones.  
  
  
  
Everyone sat around the fire Kaede started outside her hut. The stars shone beautifully with the half-moon resting above them. Inuyasha was sulking more than he usually did. Miroku decided pester him about it.  
  
"Inuyasha, mind coming with me for a moment?" Miroku asked as if something were wrong with him.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at him and mumbled. "Yeah, sure." Miroku led him well away from hearing distance of the girls. "Whats the matter, monk? Did you grope some girl and Sango toss out your proposal?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. That would be a nightmare. "No, Inuyasha. I want to know whats wrong with you. Ever since you came back from talking with Lady Kagome you've been sulking more than usual."  
  
"It's none of your business, Miroku. " Inuyasha turned his back to him and looked up at the stars for guidance. How could he ever let Kagome know? And what would he do about Kikyo?  
  
"Tell me, Inuyasha." Miroku demanded. "You can't act like this forever. Are you going to let Lady Kagome remember you like this?"  
  
He snapped around. "What do you mean 'remember'?! Huh?!"  
  
"She's going to have to return to her era. She doesn't belong here. We both know that." Miroku stated sadly.  
  
Inuyasha started to growl. "Don't you ever, ever say that again! I won't allow her to leave!She's staying and thats final!"  
  
Miroku smiled, "So what your telling me is, your sad because you can't voice your feelings and you know she will leave?"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped. The monk had tricked him. He just smiled. "Come on, lets get back before Lady Kagome finishes to jewel without us." Inuyasha just nodded and followed.  
  
  
  
Sango and Kagome just watched Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation with interest. It was like playing charades. Only you knew the characters, you just needed the dialogue.  
  
"What do you think they're saying?" Kagome asked. She was trying to read their lips, but at this distance it was impossible. Especially with fire light being the only means of seeing them.  
  
"I have no idea, but I would truly like to know." Sango leaned back on the log Miroku and Inuyasha brought back for them to sit on. Kagome rest her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"Me too. Well here they come. Maybe you can get Miroku to tell you and then you can fill me okay?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
Sango smiled mischieviously. "Of course. You know I'd fill you in if I got any information what so ever."  
  
Shippo and Kiara layed sleeping in the hut. No one wanted those two to witness Inuyasha's wish. Shippo being the main. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha said he had a new wish. What could it be? Kagome wondered this point until both boys took back their seats.  
  
This time, Inuyasha sat in a tree. "Lets get this over with." Everyone nodded in agreement as Kaede walked out to witness the event.  
  
Kagome placed the jewel shard in slowly, almost for dramatic effect. She held her breath as it melded with the others. The group watched in amazement as the jewel started to glow an errie purple light.  
  
From behind a tree not too far off, Kikyo smiled evilly. This would be her chance to get her revenge on Inuyasha. Who cares if it was really Naraku? Inuyasha was just as guilty! He didn't die like she did, nor did he recieve the punishment of Hell like she did. Yes, the half-breed would pay and pay dearly.  
  
All she needed was one Shikon no Tama*.  
  
And one unguarded well...  
  
  
  
Kagome swallowed hard and looked up at Inuyasha pleadingly. Please, don't let his wish to be a full demon. She begged with everything. But when she looked at him, he was smiling a warm smile. He motioned for her to bring the jewel to him.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the tree. "Here you go, Inuyasha. The Shikon no Tama. "  
  
He smiled. "Good." He jumped down beside her and held out his hand. Kagome placed the jewel gently in his hand. "I told you I had a new wish. It has nothing to do with me becoming anything else. In fact, it has nothing to do with me at all."  
  
Kikyo watched the exchange curiously. Why was she willing giving him the jewel. Didn't she know what his wish was.... unless.. he changed his mind. She came out from behind the tree and began stalking toward the two. She saw Inuyasha's eyes narrow.  
  
He held the jewel close to himself. "I wish for Kikyo--"  
  
No not a wish for Kikyo! Kagome was inwardly torn by the thought of it. Was he going to exchange her life so Kikyo could live?  
  
"--to rest in peace so that she may move on into the next life." Kagome's heart leapt to her throat. He was, sending Kikyo away? But why?  
  
Kikyo just felt waves of happiness and serenity overflow her as the world melted away from her. The half of Kagome's soul in which she had stolen returned to Kagome and slammed her back into Inuyasha, who caught her with grace.  
  
All the other souls Kikyo stole went in different directions. Inuyasha hoped they would also go to the next life instead of lingering. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha admiringly.  
  
"What caused you to do that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just started stuttering. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Congratulations, Inuyasha. You managed to put her at rest." Miroku said, also pleased with him. Sango smiled and nodded in agreement. Kaede was also pleased, suprisingly. The friends all sat around the fire for the rest of the evening, talking about whatever subject came to mind. Kagome's only wish was that it would've lasted longer. Tomorrow she would have to return home for a math final and tell her family of Naraku's defeat and the completion of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Lady Kagome, how long will you wait before telling your family?" Miroku asked as he start to eat the food Kaede was passing out.  
  
"I have to go back tomorrow. But I'll be back." Kagome said cheerfully as she too dug into the food. "Can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He could tell her when she back through the well.  
  
  
  
The next morning Inuyasha escourted Kagome to the well. He was back in his fire rat kimono and was over joyed about the thought of it too. Inuyasha was actually more cheerful than usual. But Kagome didn't mind. If Inuyasha was happy, so was she.  
  
"So you're going to come back soon, right?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the well.  
  
"Yep. I'll be back as soon I can." She smiled. Inuyasha was worried she wasn't going to come back. That made her feel very good about being there.  
  
"Don't make me go and get you, hear?" Inuyasha threatened.  
  
"You can't. You don't have any jewel shards." Kagome pointed out as she playfully poked his nose.  
  
He got a pouty face. "I'll find a way. Don't think I won't, Kagome." She just smiled.  
  
"See you soon, Inuyasha."She said as started to jump in. He stopped her. "What?" Inuyasha just smiled warmly and gave her hug.  
  
"Thanks for seeing this all the way through, Kagome. I apreciate it." Kaomge was taken back. Was Inuyasha really thanking her? What did the Shikon jewel do to him last night? She smiled none the less.  
  
"Your welcome, Inu." She turned and jumped into the well.  
  
And that was the last time Inuyash saw Kagome Higurashi for over 500 years.  
  
A/N: Wow, finally we can return to the future!! Well, not the immediate future, but future still.  
  
*Shikon no Tama: The Shikon Jewel, or The Jewel of Four Souls  
  
I need to start answer you guy's reviews. So here we go right after my advertisement: Sugestions? Ideas? Comments? Questions? Flames? All Welcome! R&R! Thanks! Okay your reviews starting from chapter 4:  
  
Namiko the anime wizard, Celtic *Lady* Knight, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom and H.V- I will continue to update as regularly as possible. You just keep on reading and I'll keep writing!  
  
Keyta- I had to go back and explain some stuff. I couldn't just leave out why they moved or anything like that. Just bare with me and you'll get rewarded for your paitence. *hint hint*  
  
glory230 - Thank you. I really apreciate that.  
  
Silver Dragon 2488 - *bows* Thank you, thank you. I like this story very much, too. Which is actually very unusual for me.  
  
anime fan- I shall!  
  
SurgeDarkness- Just keep reading Surgie-boy.  
  
x-Bandet-x - Sorry, I had to do a flashback to get everything straight. ^.^ Stay with me please!  
  
Surgehighs:P - I will continue to update, fear not!  
  
Del_kaidin - Flashback to fill in for unknowns.  
  
Courtney - Thanks! I'm not sure what state they are in. The high school is going to be set up like mine, but unlike me, they are in a big city. Probably somewhere near New York would be my guess.  
  
Crystal Sapphire - Me knows.. You should try listening to the same music I do when I write this stuff. You would cry. And thank you for understanding in ch. 5.  
  
emerald dragon hanyou - I will!  
  
KagomeFan- I will! But first, we must explain things.  
  
Vampire-Elf - I am a freak about descriptions. If a story is underdescriptive, it drives me nuts.  
  
Whitney Lin and Amber Katoni Riddle-Snape - I will continue it, and hopefully keep it to your liking!!  
  
kagekiss - Well if you want the truth, I always pictured Miroku as a punk. I don't know why, I just have. It just fits him really. All the black, rock music, and trouble making. Actually, (heres a sneak peak) Miroku gets Inuyasha into the whole punk thing. And yeah, 500 years does change them. Except for Sango. She's practically the same.  
  
Tsukikage Kitsune - Heres a review I've been looking forward to answering. And I mean that honestly, not in a sarcastic way. Longer chapters are nice, but I am one of those idiots that write until it feels like the chapter has accomplished enough. Sorry about the fragments... I kinda write from the top of my head and I tend to ignore those when I proofread. Hachi, is a racoon(I assume) demon that is friends with Miroku. He can turn into a big yellow thingy in which they use to carry everyone back an forth. If you look hard enough you can find a picture of him. Sesshomaru? Well according a dear friend of mine that has read further in the manga than I have, informed me that Sesshomaru used Tensegia to help them get the last Jewel Shard. He become good...in a way. And if you were wondering where Shippo got the whole "If, after the battle with Naraku..." thing, its a quote from the manga. Volume 30. 'A special girl'. A must read, very funny. And the whole Inuyasha "may I lie on you lap" is from the anime episode The Black Haired Inuyasha and the Mystery of The New Moon. Very good episode if your a Kagome/Inuyasha fan. If you have any other questions, just ask. Including about the Anime or Manga. And CN will begin reairing Inuyasha sometime this month. With all new episodes!! *dances around* 


	7. Player Skip

Disclaimer: Just a simple otaku... I couldn't even get in to beg for ownership...  
  
  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Seven: Play  
  
  
  
Kagome never returned, and Inuyasha became a recluse to his own sadness. How long had it been now, eight months since she had left? Why hadn't she returned? Did she really want to leave so badly that she was willing to lie to the people she had fought side by side with for so long? So many questions and too few answers. If Inuyasha was anti-social before he was impossible to approach now. Not even Kaede could get him to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"If he continues to live in this depressive state then he will die. Doesn't he realize this?" sighed Miroku.  
  
Sango looked down at the sleeping form of Shippo sadly. They all missed her dearly. It was because of Kagome that they had stayed together to begin with. Even now, with them all being dear friends, the glue is loosening. Shippo stopped speaking to Inuyasha, convienced it was his fault that his psuedo-mother had not returned, Miroku seemed to only be converned with Sango and sometimes Inuyasha, Sango worried about everything, Kaede worried about Inuyasha and Kagome, and Inuyasha... lets just say no one had a single clue what was going on in his mind. He stayed to the shadows. Not even Kaede could tell if he had eaten any of the food she left for him.  
  
  
  
"Grandpa, no!" Kagome screamed, "Give me back the Shikon no Tama, I need it!" Kagome reached for it as she ran to catch up with the old man. But, for his age, he ran pretty fast. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
He turned his head ack to see her. "Listen to me, Kagome! This is for the best. You don't need to be invoking this jewel's demonic power any more than you have to. Just think about what it did to the Priestess Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "That was Naraku, Grandpa! I just need it to go back and forth through the well so I can see my friends! Please, Grandpa!" A hard lump started to form in her throat from the crying and the sadness. She would never get to see them again unless she managed to get the Shikon no Tama. Kagome took a quick detour and went to the well house to retrieve her arrows and her bow.  
  
"Kagome! Don't! Don't give in to this evil thing's power!" Her Grandpa pleaded with Kagome.  
  
Kagome loaded an arrow on the bow and pulled it back. "Grandpa, I'm afraid that if you do not place the Shikon no Tama gently on the ground, " She narrowed her eyes, "that I'm going to have to shoot it out of your hand."  
  
Grandpa nodded and stood up in front of her, placing the Shikon Jewel directly infront of his heart. "It's alright, my child. To save you from this evil I'm completely prepared to die. "  
  
' I can't kill him, but I have to get the jewel back somehow. ' She thought as she lower her bow. "Grandpa, please, I need to go and see Inuyasha!" She pleaded one last time.  
  
"No! I will have this jewel destroyed as soon as possible to ensure your safety from its mind warping aura!" Grandpa said as he nodded valiently as if a knight whom just slayed the terrible dragon and saved the lovely maiden.  
  
Kagome just sulked up to her room. It was impossible to reach Inuyasha without the Shikon Jewel. It would take some planning to get the jewel back before Grandpa went over board with the destruction of the Shikon no Tama. ' Where did he get these weird ideas that the jewel was demonic? Is it because my life was endanger or because it made demons stronger? ' Kagome pondered. Sighing she slipped on her p.j.s and went into a fitfull sleep.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, its Sango! Please, come talk to me!" Sango had been combing the forest for the last few hours. She was loosing precious daylight, and with knowledge of Inuyasha's transformation upon the new moon, she pressed on. "Inuyasha! Where are you, Inuyasha?! Come out!"  
  
Inuyasha just sat up in a tree and watched Sango meander around the forest searching for him. He could just go down there, but he refused. ' Not unless Kagome returns. Then and only then will I return to my friends. They'll be fine without me. After all, Miroku's got spiritual powers, as does Kaede and Sango has her boomerang thing... They'll be fine' he thought as he yawned and leaned back against the tree.  
  
Sango froze. A change in the wind. Which way? To the west. She turned around to see the tall outline of the demon they knew as Sesshomaru. Her eyes windened, what did he want? He was definitely not the person Sango had idealy wanted to get Inuyasha to come out from his ridiculous hiding.  
  
"Inuyasha, come down from your tree. Your woman has not returned. Get over it. Time to live life the way a true demon would. Seeing as how you wasted your wish, I can at least fulfill my duty as your brother and give you some satisfaction out of this pitifull exsistance you call a life." he said in a monotone voice. Coldly eyeing Sango, half-expecting her to attack him. His right hand rested on Tokijen.  
  
"Screw off, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's first spoken words since Kagome had left.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "So be it, but I am taking Shippo with me. He and Rin wish to keep each other company since your woman has abandoned him. Also, the monk has added that if you keep up this behavior that he too must move on. He has a master who requires his attention. I have not spoken with the demon exterminator, but I will assume that she would agree that you are being foolish." Sango nodded to show she agreed.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at his little brother, "You are exactly like our father." He stopped and thought about something, "Inuyasha, please do not frett to ask me for assistance if you require help. I will aid you in any way possible. Remember this, brother." With that said he walked off.  
  
Sango looked back up at Inuyasha, or in the general direction in which Sesshomaru was staring. "Inuyasha, I'll stay here. I'm leaving this village until you come down and talk to me. Just because she's gone, " Sango wouldn't dare say Kagome's name for it was just painfull to think the name as it was, "doesn't mean that I'm not here for you, because I am. "  
  
He just leaned back into the tree, "I should've wished to become a full demon and left with Kikyo. At least she wouldn't have left me." A lie, yes. Inuyasha could only say ill things, it made him the least bit better. But then his brain registered the comment.  
  
"Kikyo...Oh nevermind, Inuyasha. Just know that your not helping the situation, your hindering the healing process by denying the fact that it may have been something you did to drive Kagome off!" Sango walked off. How dare he even speak of Kikyo?! Especially after all Kagome went through because of that evil miko.  
  
  
  
That evening, the grandfather snuck off with the Shikon no Tama to another spiritual shrine on the other side of Tokyo. The grandfather looked at the other robed man. "Are you prepared to destroy this sacred item?"  
  
The man nodded. "It is for the good of your granddaughter, and the good of the world. No demon will ever posses it if we do this. The question is, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Absolutely." Was his only reply as he started to walk off toward the Cave of Midoriko*. They stood at the barrier. "You know how to enter, correct?"  
  
"I have compassion for humanity. I am a human after all." They both chuckled and walked through the barrier. .  
  
They found themselves standing before the statue of Midoriko, the maiden from which the jewel burst forth. Bowing ever so slightly in their walk toward her, they held up the Shikon no Tama so it could be seen by the statue. The gandfather walked reverently up to Midoriko and place the jewel in the small hole in her chest. In a flash of blinding pink light, the statue was conmplete... the Shikon no Tama was gone. Lost to the world for all eternity.  
  
Then the ground started to shake.  
  
  
  
Kagome snapped out of her bed. Something was gone.. something that had conforted her in her sleep. But what was it? She looked around her room. Wait. Why couldn't she feel the pulsing of the Shikon no Tama? Her eyes widened. "No! Grandpa!!"  
  
She ran down the stairs. "Grandpa? Grandpa!" With the inspection of the house and no grandpa to find, Kagome grabbed a jacket. Where to go and look? She released an agitated sigh. She grabbed her bow and arrows. Run, just run. Its the only answer. After all, how hard is it to find a psychotic old man in this town?  
  
Running down the sidewalk, Kagome readied her arrows. Something was going down. Something big. Then she saw it. A mile off was a dragon demon who was destroying everything around it. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Where did that dragon look farmilar? Recognition hit its mark. ' I'm going to use the jewel to become a full fledged demon. Hey! Hhheeeyyy! ' She smirked slightly remembering Inuyasha speaking aloud of his wish in front of Midoriko which caused him to be cast from the cave.  
  
Cutting down an alley she tried to figure out some sort of plan of action. After all, she was on her own now. No Inuyasha, no Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo, and no Kiara. Kagome took three deep breaths. The alley ways cut down the mile to just a couple of blocks. When she was close enough she saw all the demon statues that had surrounded Midoriko were alive. "How am I gonna defeat all of them?!"  
  
"Trust in your powers." Whispered a voice. It was a male voice, soothing and gentle. But from where? "Close your eyes and relax, young miko. Pull back your arrow and let it fly with all your anger, your rage, and all your sorrow. Think of the wind scar* as you do." Her eyes windened. They knew of Inuyasha? She did as instructed. She pulled back. "Aim for the dragon. Hit him dead between the eyes and I will aid you from there." She nodded and fired. The few seconds it took for the arrow to fly across the air felt like hours to Kagome.  
  
The aura that surrounded her arrow disburst and was covered in the golden light that was released from Tetsuseiga. Kagome had just taken out one-hundred demons in one swoop. She looked around. Who spoke to her? It wasn't Midoriko, it was a male voice. It remindered her of Inuyasha. But it was warmer, higher. "Who are you?"  
  
Kagome only recieved the crumbling of the statue of Midoriko as a responce. Her heart felt became heavy with sadness.. now there was no way to get back to see Inuyasha. She had broken her promise. Kagome fell her her knees and tears filled her eyes. "I never got to tell him.. tell him that..I-I loved him."  
  
Two golden eyes watched her and smiled to himself. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll help you get back to him. "  
  
  
  
Six months passed and still no Inuyasha. Sango was growing a little more than impatient with him. He wouldn't even talk to them. She looked over at Miroku, whom she had convienced to not leave her alone to deal with Inuyasha. "Find where Inuyasha is. I'm going to knock him out of that damned tree of his." Miroku nodded and walked into the forest, Sango grabbed her boomerang. Today was going to be a very very interesting day.  
  
Inuyasha just watched the monk who was doing a very good job of pretending he didn't see Inuyasha sitting in a thick patch of brush. That is, untill he turned and threw his staff at him. Inuyasha went to stand to jump out of the way, but the branch broke and he found himself face first talking to his good friend -- the dirt.  
  
"Now will you cooperate with Lady Sango and I? We have a plan that we believe you will be interested in hearing. "  
  
  
  
*Cave of Midoriko- In Episode 26 (The Secret of the Sacred Jewel Released!) They gang enters this cave, and Myoga tells them about how Midoriko was a power Miko who was fighting against a hoard of powerful demons when the Shikon no Tama burst from her chest.  
  
*Wind Scar- The first attack Tetsuseiga is able to perform. Currently in the english version, the only attack.  
  
A/N: Thank you, all of you! I apreciate the reviews! I never thought that this story would get so popular! Okay advertisement time: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is accepted! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Review responces:  
  
Inuyashaz_Kagome: No problemo!  
  
Saria: *grabs your legs pleadingly* Please don't do that! I'm trying the best I can! Please understand that I am trying to get everything set up for my DSL instalation tomorrow and that I have two elderly parents whom I have to continually rush to the hospital for one reason or another.  
  
Mafia Puppet: Or pretty close. Kinda a mix. Chapter 8- all present. Maybe one paragraph about the 500 years i am skipping.  
  
Neo-Crystal: Thanks. Well, I figure it would something Sesshomaru would make them do since they are no longer in Japan, seeing as how they are trying to fit in and everything. Don't want to arrouse suspicions. 10th? Well... I dunno. Just kinda felt right to me.  
  
georgesonlygirl: Thanks. No one has given me any flames yet. Hopefully no one will, but if they do.. *walks over whistling innocently.  
  
pinkjingling: Mmmmmmmmaaaayyyyybbbbbeeeeee. ^.^  
  
Dryden1: Well, if it were done you'd want more so... Well I thought that getting rid of Kikyo was a good wish. (Yes I am a Kikyo basher, I am truly sorry if that offends anyone but there is just something I don't like about that chick)  
  
Del_kaidin: A small bit more knowledge won't kill ya. Besides I got Chapter 8 in the works right now. I'm answer these on my break...  
  
Silver Dragon 2488: Did as commanded. Me has updated! ^.^  
  
Vampire-Elf: Thank you, thank you.  
  
InuKikyo50: Hmm.. Well.. I might. It'll be after I finish writing this one though. Sorry.  
  
Dream Wanderer: Me is a working hard. Have no fear.  
  
Kaye: Nope. I was going to have them admit it, but that kinda ruins the story line. Fluffy is just fine. In the manga they do end up getting along in a more civilized manner... well.. more than before.  
  
Kumori-Touki: If you go insane you can join me in the insane asylum. I'll even let you borrow my day pass. (which is how i am still out) J/k. I'm working hard.  
  
AkWolfGIRL: I'm hurrying. You just be ready to read. 


	8. Door Open

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, but I do own my cup of beef flavored ramen...mmm...ramen..  
  
  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Eight: Door Open  
  
  
  
Kagome walked towards her grandfather and readied another arrow. "What makes you think you have the right to destroy the Shikon no Tama just because of your idoitic beliefs?!" Her anger flared. One wrong answer could the last wrong answer.  
  
"Ka-kagome! You see what it did to you? Your not normal any more!" The grandfather was at a loss for words. There was no way to get out of this conflict with the angry miko.  
  
Kagome pulled back the arrow. "Its called spiritual powers, something you wouldn't know anything about old man!" Kagome was just about the release, when her bow and arrow shattered like glass. The calm and gentle voice began to lash out at her.  
  
"Don't do that! If you wish to see him again do not retailate! Do as your told and I guarentee you'll see him!" Kagome scanned her surroundings.  
  
"Who are you?!" She demanded. Both of the priests looked at her.  
  
"Who are who?" Kagome started back at them dumbly. They had to have heard the voice. It was like a meld of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Both sophisticated like Sesshomaru's speech and with the street flare of Inuyasha's speech.  
  
"You didn't hear him?"  
  
"Hear who, Kagome?" The grandfather asked as he crept toward her. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare come any closer! I have other arrows and who says I need a bow to inflict pain!?" The next thing Kagome felt was a rush of painfully hot air.  
  
Then the darkness took over.  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango had convinced Inuyasha not to get disheartened about Kagome's disappearence. As Miroku said, "There is a rhyme and reason to everything that happens, and as such there is a reason Lady Kagome has not returned. I am confident that if we just bide our time, we shall see the purpose."  
  
Inuyasha just snorted. "Yea sure..whatever you furyou houshi*...."  
  
Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, you need to find a way to keep your mind off Kagome until either she comes back to us or we get to her."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. It sounded like a good plan. Once he got to Kagome's time, she'd never leave his site. "How long's it been?"  
  
"Since Kagome left?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded in responce.  
  
"About eight months." Sango and Kaede answered in unison. Both of the boys just nodded.  
  
Inuyasha absent-mindedly chewed on a piece of sweet-grass. "Only five- hundred more years to go."  
  
  
  
The two priests prepared themselves for another fight. Their eyes carefully scanned the area. A priestess didn't just pass out for no reason, after all.  
  
A long haired man walked out to face the two. His golden eyes unsettled the priests. They were much older and much more soul-cutting than Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's. His white and black kimono was formal yet simple and his silvery-white hair flowed behind him elegantly.  
  
"W-who are you and what d-did you do to Kagome?!" The hooded priest demanded.  
  
"What have I done? What have you done? It is not me that destroyed the young miko's only link to her love. It was you." His voice demanded respect, but at the same time, moked them for their foolishness.  
  
"Identify yourself, demon!" The grandfather demanded as he reached into his kimono sleve for one of his useless sutras.  
  
The demon just chuckled. "Does it really matter? I'm only here to you an ultimatium." He looked directly at the grandfather. "Take Kagome and her family to America immediately."  
  
"And just why would I do as a demon tells me?"  
  
His pupil's dillated and turned blood red. "Because I'm not so nice when I'm angry."  
  
  
  
Shippo walked along with Rin playing merrily. Jaken looked on with pure jealously rising and building up inside of him. Sesshomaru merely chuckled. Jaken worried far too much about his stature in his eyes, for no matter what Rin did or said there was only one love in his life and she had died long ago, so there was no need for his pathetic worries.  
  
Shippo turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Thank you for bringing me with you, Sesshomaru. I don't think there anything I could've done to help the other's with Inuyasha or to get Kagome back."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "I believe you are correct. I also believe that the only person that can help Inuyasha is Inuyasha himself. Shippo, just know that you are apart of my family now and I will always be behind you no matter what kind of decision you make."  
  
Shippo smiled. Sesshomaru sure was a lot more giving when he was playing the fatherly role, not to mention a helluva lot nicer. "Sesshomaru, what was your dad like?" Shippo asked, generally curious.  
  
"My father was a demon among demons, until he met Inuyasha's mother and then I saw what my father truly was and why his father before him had thrown him out of the home of all demons."  
  
"Where's that?" Rin asked.  
  
"A little niche that no longer exists, but in its day was called Desmos."  
  
"Desmos? I've heard of that place, Master Sesshomaru. Wasn't it also the home of purely currupt humans as well?" asked Jaken as he escourted the two youngers to sit down on the ground before Sesshomaru.  
  
"Only if they wished to become slaves or servants." Rin whimpered. Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her. "The humans rebelled, which is part of the reason that Desmos is no longer around. My father was a strange strange man." He sighed. "After his true-self emerged I found that he loved practical jokes and I believe very much in what Inuyasha's mother said."  
  
"What was that Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked excited that a story was being told.  
  
" ' One of these days your going to do that to the wrong person and end up dead.' "  
  
The group laughed. "And what do you know, my father is no longer with us. I think he scared Inuyasha's mother enough that she eventually got sick of it." The group enjoyed the story with the laughter that Sesshomaru had learned to easily supply.  
  
  
  
The demon's eyes alone were enough to convince the grandfather that Kagome would be taken to live in America. "We will require time enough to learn english and get adjusted."  
  
"I am aware and have allocated one year in which you can do so. Enjoy Tokyo while you can, for if you will be leaving in approximately two weeks. You will find that all of your travel arrangements have already been made and paid for."  
  
"I do not require a demon's trickery for help."  
  
"It is not trickery. My money is very much real. In fact, as long you deal in the gold monatary system I will be just fine."  
  
The hooded priest cleared his throat as he walked toward the demon. "I do not trust you so be gone, demon, before I destroy you."  
  
The demon merely laughed as Inuyasha would. "Do not mock me gentlemen. I think you'll find I'm quite agreeable if you'd just cooperate."  
  
The hooded priest raised his staff to attack, but never made it much further than that before the demon knocked him down. "I'm warning you priests to do as I command before things get above your head!"  
  
Kagome's grandfather threw his pointless sutras at the demon praying for some sort of affect but none appeared. The demon merely slapped them to the side.  
  
From the ground, the hooded priest looked up at the demon. "At least can you do me the honor of the giving me the name of the one I am to wage a battle with?"  
  
"My name is unimportant."  
  
"Why is that? Are you afraid that I may hold the answer to vanquish you?"  
  
"I am not a normal demon the you can just merely ' vanquish '."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I am a pure blooded dog demon from the pits of Desmos that is why."  
  
The hooded priest and the grandfather smiled and nodded. Desmoian demons weren't exactly known for their intelligence.  
  
"Then I suppose you have heard of me than, I am the great priest Zancho."  
  
"And this means what to me?" The demon asked getting impatient.  
  
"I have defeated thousands of your kind-" the demon cut Zancho off.  
  
"Are you going to fight or run your damn mouth?"  
  
"Tell me your name and I'll consider it."  
  
He sighed. Everyone wants the celebraties name. After all, who wouldn't? Some demons name's alone were enough to scare humans into submission so what could it hurt?  
  
"Some time today maybe?"  
  
"My name is Inuyoukai."  
  
  
  
*furyou houshi- deliquent monk. Title of Miroku's theme. Fitting, eh?  
  
A/N: Cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em. Sorry its been what like a month since I updated last? I've been sick, my mom and dad have had problems, I've had homework like crazy and last night I was just too damn tired. It's 1:18 am. But I am going to be so giving seeing as how I've been a great royal ass and left ya'll without my story and write another chapter tonight and one tomorrow. All to be posted as soon as they are finished. But, as I said, I am truly sorry, please keep reading this story will be in its final climax before Thanksgiving, if not finished. Anywho, hope you guys like the new chapters I'm putting up! Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything accepted! Please R&R! Thanks! Here are your review replies:  
  
Kumori-Touki - ^.^ yay! You like it! And I do hope I get everyone's personality right. Last thing I need is an angry email from someone taking something I said wrong. Keep reading!  
  
pinkjingling - Thanks!  
  
Del_Kaidin - Hello again! Well alot of things hurt, like getting a concusion after falling off your bike (one reason I haven't updated in forever.). I only accepted peanut butter cookies and I want that certificate now if you would ^.^  
  
pensquared - Male voice was no Sesshy. Big Sesshy aka his daddy Inuyoukai as I call him. Depeneding on who you talk to his name could be Inutaishow ( lord or boss of dog demons) or Inuyoukai (dog demon) Inuyoukai just sounds cooler to me.  
  
RuRsHeR - I'm glad you like, keep reading and I think you'll truly enjoy what I have instore. btw- all the black is author influenced. I like black.. mostly because I'm fashion-challenged and black goes with anything!  
  
Kaagome - I will!  
  
Sakura Kitsune - *chuckles* I liked that review. I read it a couple of times. I like the last thing that Kurama says. Nah, I'm not dead, just vertically challanged. ^.~ I'm a Yu Yu Hakusho fan too. Yusuke's awesome, even more so in the manga. (Read it monthly from Shonen Jump $4.95, look for it at your local magazine shop and try Wal-Mart cuz thats where I get mine from).  
  
Kaye - Why does everyone shorten his name to Sesshy? (Please tell me, I'm very curious). As I said above, male voice was no Sesshy. Big Sesshy aka his daddy Inuyoukai as I call him. Depeneding on who you talk to his name could be Inutaishow ( lord or boss of dog demons) or Inuyoukai (dog demon) Inuyoukai just sounds cooler to me.  
  
Saria - *hugs your ankles* your still reviewing!! Yea! I'm doing something right! I'm glad your in a better mood. If your keep R&Ring I'll continue. Thats the deal, K?  
  
Neo-Crystal - It was Inuyoukai. Who ever said that I couldn't add in my own little character, after all, isn't that why they call it artistic liscense? ^.~  
  
your little nagger - I know, I know I'm behind! Please keep nagging me! I appreciate your commitment (Really I do)!  
  
Mustard Yellow Sunshine - You luv me! You really luv me! *clings to her oscar then pops back into reality* oh hi! *nervous laugh* um, yea. thanks! I'm glad you like it! Oh and that would be the big dog, Inuyoukai.  
  
Yabou - From 6 to 7? Basically, Kagome left at the end of 6 and in the beginning of 7 we skipped a chunk of dead time in order to see Inuyasha's misery and Kagome's battle for the Shikon no Tama. Well its back and forth. Kagome's in the future and Sango/Miroku/Inuyasha are in the Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Era). Speaking of time when I started these reviews it was 1:16 am now its 1:52 am.  
  
Silver Dragon 2488 - I aim to please ^.^ Remember, good things come in small packages. Cliffhangers aren't evil.. just cruel and unusual torture.  
  
Dryden1 - I couldn't agree more. But you'd suprised how many Kikyo fans there are... As well as female miroku fans.. which just frightens me..  
  
Nini4 - I'm glad so many people love this story. And begging is far enough thanks. That is, unless you want to stoope to bribery. Than we can talk *wide smile* Thanks for reviewing and please continue to R&R  
  
darkwateryoukai - Give me maybe one more chapter, if that.  
  
Vampire-Elf - No, Inuyasha got the better end. He could bide his time and do as he pleased while Kagome lived with the guilt of letting the Shikon no Tama be destroyed. I will update again captain!  
  
SurgeDarkness - S'up? Whatcha mean hope? All you gotta do is call me and ask me what my new chapter is gonna be about and you'll know. And why couldn't you review on my b-day eh? The reviews go 9-13 9-13 9-15, Wheres the 9-14? J/K Talk to you later!  
  
niki, SunStar713, Koinu-Chan, Ryguy5387, d to r (anymous), zoe 123 - Thank you, thank you! I will update soon, you guys just keep R&Ring!! (Remember, your reviews are always apreciated!!)  
  
BabyGirlLuvInu - You think that Kag/Sess or Kag/Kou is bad? I've seen the worst yet. A threesome with Naraku/Sess/Kag. And a yoai threesome Inu/Mir/Sess. Those are just....*curls up into a ball and shudders*...  
  
BTW- Sorry if I offend you in any of these comments! Please keep reading and over look my stupidity!!! 2:10 Am 


	9. Disc Error

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..if I did I would've already had the whole thing translated...  
  
  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Nine: Disc Error  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke on the couch. There were boxes all around her. The previous days were just a blur. What had happened? She left from the feudal era, but then what?  
  
"Sota! Hurry up, the taxi will be here in a little while!"  
  
"Okay, mom!"  
  
'Taxi? What was going on?' Kagome wondered. One thing was for sure, she a headache to end all headaches. She got up and grabbed two tylenols and a glass of water.  
  
"Kagome, dear, so glad to see your up. How are you feeling?" Her mother smiled and asked as she walked into the livingroom.  
  
"I've got a major headache. I can't even think straight. Ugh..Can I go back to sleep? I promise I'll study extra hard for my math exam." Kagome asked sweetly as she put her hands into a prayer position as she batted her eyelashes.  
  
Her mother bit her lower lip. "Don't worry about studying."  
  
Blink blink. Kagome was really confused, and confustion plus a migrain... ooh that don't mix too well. "What are you saying, mom?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to Kagome and placed her hands in her lap. "We're... moving."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide. "To where?! Not too far away is it? I still need to visit Inuyasha, I promised I would and I still need to talk to Yuka about the notes I missed and---"  
  
"America. A small little community in New York state. It's spitting distance from New York City...you have heard of those places, right?" Mrs. Hirgurashi asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome just sat there, jaw dropped. "A-a-america? But what about my f- friends?! What about S-sota's friends?"  
  
Her mother just shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. Truly I am. However, recent events make our moving a necessity. Please, forgive me."  
  
Kagome just nodded solemly. She felt around her neck area for the Shikon no Tama, but it was not there. Not even the chain was there. Kagome looked down and saw a new necklace, a piece of black leather with a small container filled with a small amount of a pinkish-purple dust. Her eyes went wide. "What happened to the Shikon Jewel?!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly. The year was 1906. Less than ninety-eight years were left until Kagome would be alive. Then he could watch her grow up. Currently, he was sitting in the god tree watching the eldest Higurashi show the others how to sword fight.  
  
He had hated everything that had happened since his time. Demons were massacred by the thousands. Not many had been spared, at least not many of good ones had been. Inuyasha hadn't counted those on the evil side. Didn't matter, its not like they could take over Japan. Hell, after the Meiji revolution Inuyasha was suprised that there even was a Japan.  
  
"He sits and sulks, then he sits, eats and pouts. Nothing we do is going to cheer him up, is it, Miroku?" Sango asked quietly. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear her. He was sensitive enough at the moment.  
  
"I do not know, Lady Sango." He looked her deep in the eyes, "But we have to do something. We volunteered ourselves to look over him, not to mention Sesshomaru charged us with getting him back to normal."  
  
"Hmm.." Sango smiled, her simple kimono looking rather elegant on her, while Miroku still worn his same robes. Every five years so Miroku got a new set and tried to convince Sango that every set was different from that last and that was in fact not wearing the same thing everyday. "I wonder how Shippo and Rin are doing."  
  
Miroku shurgged as he crossed his arms, "Well, I hope." He looked to the sky and whispered, "What happened, Kagome?"  
  
  
  
Kagome's grandfather laughed rather nervously when she presented to him what was left of the Shikon no Tama she had worked to collect for well over a year. "Tell me what happened!!"  
  
The old man walked around the room in a circle, stepping over Buyo every time he got infront of the doorway. Fifth time around Buyo looked up at him like he was insane. "Well I sorta put the jewel back into Midiroku and well..."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I have a migrain, not good for concentration so if you would," she took in a deep breath of air, "Tell me what in god's name happened!!"  
  
So the tale was spun once more for poor Kagome Higurashi. After story time was over, her eyebrow was twitching. She remember the voice. How it had calmed her anger toward her grandfather and lucky for him it had, otherwise he wouldn't be breathing too well at the moment.  
  
"Sis, what or who was the voice?" Sota asked genunienly curious.  
  
She stared down at the ground. So many answers but not enough to sate her question's hunger. "I want to say it was Inuyasha, but it was low like Sesshomaru's. I want to say it was Sesshomaru, but it had the street-flare like Inuyasha's..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment, "Do you think it could have been their father or an uncle?"  
  
Kagome looked at her mom, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad died years ago. Like a lot of years ago."  
  
Kagome's mother and grandfather nodded. It made sense to the Kagome's mother who couldn't imagine a demon that old running around. The grandfather looked out the window thoughtfully and saw Inuyoukai pearched rather comfortably in the shadows of a tree. He just smiled at the old priest. The fangs alone were enough for the grandfather to understand the threat of a constant watch.  
  
  
  
The first American Inuyasha ever met was a poor soul indeed. He spoke very choppy Japanese and Inuyasha could swear the man was making fun of him. After a few severe threats which the American couldn't understand Sango and Miroku escourted Inuyasha away before he could get himself into trouble. The year was 1910, rumor of war was everywhere. World War was the talk of Tokyo, the new name for Edo.Things were starting to turn into the Japan Inuyasha recognized as Kagome's era. Maybe not as big, but getting close.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the Higurashi shrine staircase and greeted the head Higurashi family priest as he headed off for an exterimation. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Inuyasha had been a little less sulky lately, both she and Miroku hoped that he was cheering up.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with one of his many expressions he hadn't used in over four hundred years. "I just thought that Kagome wouldn't want me sulking when she gets born, so I think its time I started to get back to me. After all, theres no chance in hell that Kagome's comin' outta that well any time soon so I might as well get used to missing her for another eighty some odd years."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku who looked back smiling. "We're glad you're better. So, now that you are, wanna go live with someone so you won't have to stalk the shrine any more?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it. "Who is it?"  
  
"Sesshomaru." Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
  
Good ol' Inuyasha got his old face of anger and agitation. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you, nuts?! I ain't gonna live with that! I ain't gonna go live with Mr. Proper who thinks he's always right!!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "He said you'd have this reaction," he looked up at Inuyasha demanding the upmost attention, "It is because of Sesshomaru that we were able to live and see you through this, Inuyasha. He took Shippo under his wing because he didn't want him to see you like this. Sesshomaru has changed. He's been laughing and telling stories. Infact he talks about your mother and father a lot. I think we would, and you, would enjoy ourselves in his home. " Sango nodded in agreement as Kiara mewed as a symbol of support.  
  
Inuyasha calmed down as he let out a long sigh. "Alright, I'll try it. But if he starts any shit with me, I'ma been the livin hell of out him." The others nodded in agreement as they set off to Sesshomaru's home on the south side of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his den relaxing, Shippo sitting beside him listening to the sweet sounds of Rin playing the piano. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. It was thanks to those two that he was finally able to realize that humans weren't all that different from demons, and that the uptight Sesshomaru really wasn't Sesshomaru. He was finally able to relax and be free from the pressure of being the son of Inuyoukai, Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands.  
  
Shippo smiled at Rin. Over the years, they had both grown and Shippo's heart became ever so tender towards the girl named Rin. Her graceful movements, her soft voice and touch, the way she wore her hair, her talents, everything about her made Shippo's heart melt. With his shape- changing ability he could make himself look like a normal person, that way no one would go screaming about a demon when he walked the streets, and so Rin didn't have to be embarrassed by him. While she was playing she looked over her shoulder and winked ever so slighly to Shippo, turning him redder than a cherry. Rin giggled at the red, but cute, kitsune.  
  
The dog demon smiled, all sounds of happiness were welcome in his home. Even with the threat of a World War looming ahead, happiness of those he loved came first. Even the happiness of Jaken, whom was outback tending to the horses.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha with Kiara on his shoulder followed Sango and Miroku to Sesshomaru's home. The two talked of how big Shippo and Rin were now-a-days and how Sesshomaru really had changed. The only thoughts that Inuyasha was grasping was how it was 80 more years until he could see his beloved Kagome again and tell her how much he loved her. It already been over four-hundred years, but it felt like so much more. In fact, his inside feelings were beinning to feel like mush in the snow. It was like his heart was freezing over as he let the masks take over his every day life. ' Let them believe I am happy, it will make them happy at the least ' Inuyasha thought sadly as his expression mellowed.  
  
Sango stopped in front of a large house in the middle of the south side of Tokyo and smiled. "We're here, Sesshomaru!" Miroku smiled. It would be good to have a permanet place to sleep and eat instead of begging the Higurashi family to let them stay, however inconvincing it was for both sides.  
  
The sounds of a piano were heard clearly as Sesshomaru stepped outside with a young man at his side. "Welcome home, Sango, Miroku, Kiara..." Sesshomaru smiled warmly, "And my brother."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to him. No real response to what was happening. He was too busy swimming in his thoughts and memories of Kagome, what they did together and what they could've done together. The young man stood firmly in front of the group and smiled once Sesshomaru welcomed his brother.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha. Recognize me?" A mature and fairly deep voice came from the young man, none like he had heard. Inuyasha squinted. The eyes and the smile were familiar. Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"He certainly won't know you like that." Miroku stated as Sango chuckled.  
  
"Yes, thats true. Lets go inside, then you'll be among friends and can be yourself." Sango said smiling as she escourted Inuyasha and the others inside.  
  
  
  
A/N: Gomen ne! Gomen ne! I am so so sorry! I so didn't mean for this chapter to take so long its just that well... I got writer's block for the story and was too ashamed to admit it. I rewrote this chapter a million different times and it just didn't flow. But this one does, and I hope you enjoyed it. A friend of mine brought up the question of how Inu/gang survived WWI and WWII, next chapter will tell you how and how everything foes with the Higurashi family learning English and getting adjusted to the US. Oh, and my New Year's Resolution: To finish Wake Me Up before the end of January! Now my usual advertisement: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Now your Review Responses: (I like to time this btw.. current time is 11:31 PM Jan. 1, 2004)  
  
Kitsune Shippo: Thanks! And yes this Fic is Inu/Kag. I'm such a big fan of that.  
  
Sakura Kisune (with her band of Yu Yu Hakusho characters): I have too many friends who work there. They wouldn't kcik me out and they influence half the crap that comes in there. Our Wally World now carries Shonen Jump, Newtype USA, and Anime Insider. Not to mention we've got Magic the Gathering now. And Kurama, I want you to tell Sakura that I'm glad she enjoyed my chapter and that I'm sorry for making her wait and I hope she continues to read.  
  
Deadly Tears: *bows* Arigoto, Arigoto (thank you, thank you). I have to say that this chapter was my most challenging cuz I couldn't get it to flow. Continue to read please!  
  
insomni-maniac: I LOVE RAINBOW CHIP CUPCAKES!! *eats it merrily and hums a very Vash the Stampede-ish tune* I hope you liked this chapter and I might sound totally baka... but what exactly is pocky? ^.^"  
  
Trina3: Yeah. I had considered making if fluffly but I didn't think that it'd work just right.  
  
Mustard Yellow Sunshine: *hugs* FINALLY! Someone understands the method of my madness!! The madness will end after next chapter! Honestly! Chapter 11 is where we will pick back up!!!  
  
Caligo Origuu: Yeah. That be his daddy. Yes it do... Yeah neat little invention of mine, the demon barrier. I hope you like this new chapter and the next one too!  
  
Kaagome: You know where I got the idea for writing this? by listening to Petey Pablo's Rise Up All Cities Remix while I was riding my bike. Then it just hit my like a ton of bricks. I could see Inu rollerblading and Miroku all punked out. *Blink blink* Yeah, anywho. Glad you like! Hope you continue to be pleased with my work.  
  
Silver Dragon 2488: Yeah.. Gomen ne. Thats a my bad. Sesshomaru is after he got all relaxed! Yes cliffhangers are.. at least thats what I told my teacher when she asked why i was mad at the computer after I logged off ff.net after reading a story at school ^.^ Think of the akward stares there people....  
  
Kody leigh: Thanks!! I really do appreciate people whom enjoy my work. Inuyoukai=Inu's big bad daddy. lol. Have fun studying and good luck!!  
  
Code name: Anrui Yuy: Thank you! Yeah, don't ya just hate reading stories that make about as much sense as shit flying? I can't wait to see more reviews!  
  
Windmagelita: Okay, no offense meant, but I lathe threesomes. My favorite couples are San/Mir, Inu/Kag, Rin/Shippo, and Kagura/Kouga. I just kinda leave Sesshomaru by himself. Poor guy. Rumiko!! Fluffy needs a girlfriend like really bad!!  
  
DarkMoon1: Will do.  
  
Inu-chan49: Thank you! I'm glad you do! Please continue to read and review!  
  
aishiteru-inu: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest of the fic. And please don't think I'm one of those authors who updates every great pee in the pot cuz i aint. I usually update every weekend but with the holidays and last minute exam studying and not to mention a horrid case of writer's block it got hard to update on it, but now i'm back!! And I have a week left before school starts again and I intend to reach Chapter 15 by then! And I will finish before Jan. 31!!  
  
Inuyasha-Kagome777: Thanks. I appreciate the fact you noticed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
LC-V.Ball73: Thanks! Please continue reading.  
  
Kaye: Now my dear, who ever confirmed his death? Who knows that he truly died? Was it a cover up, or was Inuyoukai just one for theatrics (this was the guy who hung out with Totosai)? Hmm.. guess you'll have to read to find you won'tcha? ^.~ I just call Sesshomaru fluffy or the guy with the boa. Continue to R&R please!  
  
del_kaidin: *hugs new certificate of ownership* Chapter 9 as requested. And chapter 15 will be servered before Jan. 15.  
  
Ryguy5387: Why thank you. Isn't it though?  
  
InuKatie: Thanks! I was listening to my CD player when I came up with the idea for the story so i graced the story with CD player function chapter titles! Amen!  
  
pinkjingling: Yeppers. The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands returns!  
  
explainatron: I hate to be an ass but I've already answered this a million times in last chapters reviews. I know that Inutaisho is the proper name for it means dog demon lord. But i prefer Inuyoukai cuz it sounds cooler.  
  
DragonWriter2: Will do! You just R&Rin!  
  
SunStar713: Now, now, now, we mustn't break the cliff before we cross the bride! Chapter 11 is where we will pick back up.  
  
inuyasha-girl1990: I know but i just couldn't get it to work right with me story line. But i like the Inuyoukai I thought up. I don't know if anyone else does, but i do. If you need stuff to read I could give you ideas, so long you promise to continue to read and review my fic!  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: Well I'm very honored to know my humble fic is one of your favorites. I didn't think it'd get 5 reviews then the first chapter got 16 and it shocked the snot outta me. I hope you continues to read and enjoy it, who knows, i might even write a sailor moon fanfiction one of these days (yes i used to and still do watch sailor moon and was a sailorjupiter.com junkie.)  
  
Fuzzy 'Lil' Bella-Chan: Yeah it is more than sickening. I about hurled. Infact I had just logged on to ff.net that night and i immediately logged off and went and calmed fown by playing the Inu Yasha PS game! At least then I could play as Inu and beat the snot outta Naraku and Sesshomaru (and he beats the snot outta Kagome which we all know wouldn't really happen). Pretty fun game but their information for it is off.  
  
MoonlitDay: Right here! Please continue to read, I think you'll enjoy it.  
  
Nuria: (this was written before i posted on FF.net)Right now in about 10 minutes (Roughtly about 1:03-1:10 AM ) then I'm starting on Chapter 10 (If I dont fall asleep). Must tell me whatcha think.  
  
bluefuzzyelf:*sigh* I need an FAQ chapter or something. I get this review a lot. Okay, Inuyasha's father is never exactly named in the manga or anime. Rumiko Takahashi (who's husband created Yu-Gi-Oh, the manga is wwwaaaaayyyy better than the anime. Evil Yugi rocks yall) just refers to him as the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands (i'd like to know why she was so specific as to say the Western lands). Inutaisho means dog demon lord I am aware, but I prefer Inuyoukai because it sounds cooler.  
  
PS: I apologize if I have offended you in any way, shape, or form. My opinions should just be looked over and otherwise ignored. I beg that you don't let my opinions stop you from enjoying this fanfiction further. So with further business, I close this session of review responses at 1:00 AM (it was 12:12 AM but when I previewed I had to rewrite the review responses cuz it was a gigantic paragraph...*sigh*) Now, what're waitin' for? Press that button down there that takes you to the submit a review page! ^.^ THANKS!! 


	10. Low Battery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....my l33t skills are powerless compared to Rumiko's drawings...  
  
Update:** Hey ya'll! Long time, no see, neh? Well on MLK day at 6:10 pm my aunt died. I waited until I was completely better before I started writing again. But--_I'M BBBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKK_! BTW- Anything underlined has explaination at the bottom. We can't do asteriks with FF.net's new system...  
  


**Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Ten: Low Battery  
**  


Once inside, Shippo became his kitsune self. He was only slightly shorter than Inuyasha, his tail was long and beautiful, like his father's. He looked quite happy in his blue and white yukata. Rin was wearing a pink, silk kimono, which flowed elegantly on her. Her long hair flowed behind her making her look absolutely stunning. Sesshomaru had also altered his attire instead of his usual white kimono, he was wearing a more practical royal blue yukata, accenting his muscles and eyes.  
  
Inuyasha nodded fatherly towards Shippo. He had grown into a fine young man, Inuyasha was proud of him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded to one another, no words were necessary. Miroku and Sango smiled. They had finally united what was left of their group.  
  


America. The land of opprotunity, where the streets were paved with gold. Sesshomaru had gotten tickets on a ship headed for New York habor about a year after the gang had settled down in his house in Tokyo. The year was 1912, Germany was the headline of the gossip chains. Miroku was eager to see the new country he had merely heard about.  
  
"Don't you think it will be interesting to this land with all its glory?" Miroku asked excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha only nodded allowing his daily facade of masks give him a look of both happiness and worry. "What will happen if war breaks out though, Miroku? We'll be so far from home. What will we do? We are having to travel to this place called...Europe right?" Inuyasha looked up at Sango to insure he was pronouncing the country. For weeks he had been calling Europe, Earup. Sango smiled.  
  
"You pronounced it right, Inuyasha." She replied, ignoring his comments of war. Sango was proud of Inuyasha. He had taken a deep interest in America, behind Shippo, Miroku and Sesshomaru's backs, he had even learned quite a bit of english. Last week when Inuyasha had accompanied Sango to the market he had helped her purchase some herbs from an English merchant. Inuyasha was even complimented on his english, which naturally Sango swore not to reveal to anyone else.  
  
Rin came in with Sesshomaru, both returning from a trip to Yokohama to learn about the latest on the Westerners culture. Rin was wearing the latest in American fashion. The young girl smiled happily.  
  
"How do I look?" Sango complimented her while poor Shippo could barely stutter a responce to the one who held his affections. Rin giggled, "Sesshomaru hates it."  
  
"You look very strange in it, Rin. Not at all like your normal self." Sesshomaru stated honestly. Rin turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think, Inu?" Rin had adopted to calling Inuyasha, Inu, since he, at times, would act as an uncle towards her. She asked sweetly, seeing as how Inuyasha already wore western white shirts, pants, shoes, and suspenders even.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, "Well..." Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to tell her that the dress, though lovely it may be, looked very ackward on her. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her and patted the dress where it puffed out at her waist creating a 'tent' effect around her legs, "You can't sit down, you look uncomfortable, and I just think it's a bit over done. " He flashed the girl a rare smile, "But overall you look exquisite." Rin's face lit up.  
  
"Really, Inu?" Rin smiled a large smile. Inuyasha nodded. Miroku sighed.  
  
"What's the matter with you, houshi?" Sesshomaru asked as he wiped off an apple with his kimono selve.  
  
"Well, if Lady Sango starts wearing the same dresses as the westerners I won't be able to.." Miroku couldn't just say grope..grope was such a horrible word, "appreciate Lady Sango's female structures as I have done in the past."  
  
"Thank Kami!" Sango burst out as she clasp her hands together, laughing. The others joined in, just as Sango felt two hands. Miroku was then on the floor. "You never learn do you Miroku?!"  
  
"I have to appreciate you as much as I can before you change your attire now don't I?" Miroku smirked as he saw her in her elegant green kimono.  
  


Kagome sat uncomfortably on the airplane. The would first fly to China, then to Germany, and finally to New York state in America. Kagome knew her life was over. Inuyasha surely hated her for this, thought that Kagome was liar among liars and that she was just as bad as Kikyo. Being as decietful as this unplanned mishap had made her must make her look like demon. Kagome sighed. An old man sitting behind her leaned forward.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss?" He asked sweetly. His raspy old voice gentle and warm. Kagome looked back at the old man, her school uniform confusing him. "Are you running from something or someone?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Its nothing really. Just my family and I..." Kagome bit her lip, thinking fast, "overseas family emergency. "  
  
"Ahhh," The old man nodded understandingly, "And from your tenseness I can guess this is your first time flying." Kagome blinked dumbly.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kagome was amazed the old man could've figured something like that out so easily. The old man chuckled.  
  
"You've only got a death grip on the armrests, dear." Kagome blushed, genuinely embarassed.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Neverous laughter followed.  
  


New York harbor, summer of 1912. They were all like children, pointing out landmarks, especially the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"That's a beautiful statue, the Lady of Liberty is, isn't she?" Miroku asked happily.  
  
"Thats the Statue of Liberty not the Lady, lecher." Inuyasha stated half day dreaming about being back in Tokyo.  
  
"Whoops." Miroku smiled and laughed off his error. His kimono flapped in the breeze, as did Shippo, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Rin's. Inuyasha was the only one wearing western clothes. Today he was hatless however. Over the years Inuyasha had learned how to tuck his ears flat on top of his head without them popping up for any reason and still being able to hear anything that happened around him.  
  
Half an hour later they landed on Elis Island for registration as immigrants. Sesshomaru had not informed Inuyasha of this.  
  
"What in the hell do you mean we are living here from now on?!" Inuyasha yelled, "I have to go back to Edo and wait for Kagome you inconsiderate pricks!!" He was thoroughly angered by this. They had tricked him. For the first time since he had lived with Sesshomaru his mask fell and all his fustration, anger, sadness, and hatred shone through. Sesshomaru sighed with exasperation.  
  
"And the reason we can't live here for a little while while you wait is?" Sesshomaru asked, not really in the mood to put up with his brother's silliness.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I have before she is born, asshole!"  
  
"It is going to be any given amount of time over thirty years."  
  
"And just how do you know this, huh?" Inuyasha was standing with his legs in a side stance, facing foward with his clenched fists up in the air.  
  
"Because we spoke with a Higurashi elder whom said that his son will not be ready to be married for ten more years and we know that is too soon because you said the Tokyo was just starting to look like Kagome's." Sango stated hoping for Inuyasha's cooperation.  
  
"Please, Inu. Come with us. We already have names picked out and everything. " Rin had her hands in the prayer position, begging Inuyasha to come with them, "Just think of this as another adventure. Only you don't have any demons or shards to deal with."  
  
"Besides that, we need a good translator." Sango said smirking. Inuyasha glared at her. The others just stared blankly.  
  
"But Inuyasha doesn't speak english." Shippo said bluntly.  
  
"Wrong. He has been learning english. Over the last year he has become all but fluent in english." Sango couldn't help herself. Inuyasha would hate being there if he didn't have a purpose.  
  
"I thought that you were learning english, Sango." Rin asked.  
  
"Oh, I am. From Inuyasha." Everyone nodded and dragged Inuyasha up to the window for registration telling him what to do. The clerk looked up.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, just give me one moment." Inuyasha said as the others kept chatting his ears off, "Daredemo! SSSSHHHHH!" The woman chuckled.  
  
"Ready now?" She asked teasingly. Inuyasha nodded. The woman handing him some paper work, "Fill it out for you and your friends and then turn it back in to me. I will then give it to my superior who will get you your green cards and swear you in as official United States citizens." Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the provided chairs and looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha sighed. Rin shoved Sesshomaru into the sit next to Inuyasha wishing to end this ordeal before Inuyasha ran out on them.  
  
"Isogi ima!" Rin stated as she stomped her foot for emphasizes. The desk clerk chuckled. The young girl wanted her papers done and she wanted them done now. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Namae?"  
  
"Matsumoto, Katsuya." Inuyasha looked at the paper. It asked for their birth years. Current year was 1912. He looked at the gang. Sesshomaru looked about 20, Miroku and Sango about 19, Rin looked about 18, and Shippo about 16. Inuyasha thought about himself. He would give himself the same age he was when he had met Kagome. Inuyasha would be 17. Inuyasha did the math and on the Sesshomaru's filled in: Birth Year: 1892. Once he completed Sesshomaru's he looked at Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Namae?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Houshi, Akira." Inuyasha gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Miroku merely smiled back.  
  
"Hai." While under his breath Inuyasha muttered, "So desu ka." Pulling out the next form, Inuyasha looked up at Sango. "Namae?"  
  
"Higurashi, Mitsuki." She replied confidently.He just looked at her.  
  
"Anata...Iye..."  
  
"Nani?" Sango smirked.  
  
"Iye." Inuyasha just shook his head and filled in the blank. Then filled in 1893 for their birth years. He looked at Rin. She smiled.  
  
"Mirumosu, Kiku."He wrote it down and put her birth year as 1894. Inuyasha then turned his gaze to Shippo, knowing what his last name would be.  
  
"Higurashi, hai?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo nodded.  
  
"Hai. Higurashi, Kitsune." Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't gonna get into it. First Miroku uses Monk in his name and now Shippo uses Fox. This was going to be very interesting when they run into a Japanese-speaking individual. He filled in Shippo's birth year as 1985 and marked him as Sango's little brother. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Namae?" Inuyasha blinked at him and looked at what Sesshomaru had claimed as his name. Matsumoto...Inuyasha thought. He remembered once having had watched a very strange thing on the box with Soto once. The old man was a warrior from a different world...or at least thats what Inuyasha remembered. He changed his appearance so his grandson would marry the princess of his world instead of himself. His name...Inuyasha thought hard..Yoshi! That was it, Yoshi! Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Matsumoto, Yoshi." They all nodded. He wrote his birth in as 1895 and marked himself as Sesshomaru's younger brother. He finished the paper work and handed the papers to the clerk. "Anything else I need to fill out, ma'am?" She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Thats it. I'll be back in a few minutes so you and your friends and state the Pledge of Alligence...." Inuyasha stopped listening. He was thinking about Kagome. He felt his insides go numb whenever he thought about her. Nothing really bothered him any more. His little outburst was all but forced. He just couldn't muster any feelings. He mask fell though. His friends did catch a glimpse of his pain. No matter. They would simply brush it off as being the heat of the moment. For this point in time, Inuyasha was content with just concentrating on survival until the day he could find out why Kagome had lied and betrayed them all.  
  
And he would find out....No matter how hard his friends tried to stop him.  
  
"Sir, we're ready to swear you in." The clerk said. Inuyasha merely nodded.  
  


yukata- a light, cotton summer kimono   
kami- God, gods, spirit, or spirits   
side stance- martial arts stance that requires your feet to be pointing straight forward, knees and body bent as if you are sitting, while your legs are spread just a step or two from shoulder width apart...those of you famaliar with shotokan the stance is used in (forgive me I am having a memory laspse) I believe it is the han sundon kata....is it too obvious I used to be in karate...? ."   
daredemo- everyone   
nani-what   
isogi- hurry   
ima- now   
[ah] so desu ka- expression meaning Thats how it is?. Mostly used in sarcasm.   
Anata- you   
Iye- can mean no or nevermind. Inuyasha is saying nevermind.   
Kiku- not for kikyo...unless I'm mistaken it means First Blossom   
Yoshi...c'mon..Tenchi Universe. Yoshi was awesome..I just couldn't resist..  
  
A/N: Think I had enough Japanese this time? J/K I didn't mean for it to happen but I just got done reading "Shogun" by James Clavell so I couldn't resist. BTW- "Shogun" is a really good book and I suggest that when you get a chance to read it, seize the opporuntunity.

Next order of business: Everyone who emailed me (whom are too many to list) and the following reviewers: InuKatie, Faith Watson, bluefuzzyelf, shorty40, Magdalen, hAdOwCat, Gopher2806, Mustard Yellow Sunshine, ChibiHeart, silentmiko242, Bloody Paper Doll, pinkjingling, saruchan23, MitsukiKikistar, rebe, SwtAngl53, nuria, Kazuko, Orion Kohaishu, Kawaii Koibito, SilentSlayer, Gothic-Kagome14, Jochnap, vmguppie, Inuyasha Chick210. hugs I send you all lots of love!! I apreciate all the support you gave me during my time of need. Now your Review Responses from Chapter 9: (current time is 12:12 am [I started writting at 10:30pm] June 8, 2004)  
  
Delkaidin: smirk I have read your stuff...before I was even under this name .. When I was under my other name everyone hated my stuff so I won't reveil the name in fear of chasing off my readers. I love reading your stuff though and there are several of my reveiwers whose stuff I read...and I do sign a few under this name and some under the other name. Kinda creepy to think about, neh? =)  
  
Lark Conlon: Yes! Contrary to popular belief I am alive! I'm sorry I took so long its just every time I wrote a chapter...it didn't fit.. I always read the story and the new chapter and I think that this is pretty good... next chapter will be long so bring the popcorn just like I will tomorrow when I go to see Harry Potter 3 at the drive in!!  
  
Moon Goddess Serenity: I already have an idea for one...I just need to get the right writting music after I finish this and Winds of Confusion won't take any time at all. I'll probably share time between it and my upcoming GW song fic. .  
  
InuKatie: Good News! They are meeting up next chapter! It will be up as soon as I find a CD player function that fits it.  
  
silentmiko242: Um...Hate to break it to ya kind- Inuyasha's parents are never named. Better be glad I'm a nice person. Last chapter I said I would never answer these type of reviews again that mentioned Inutaisho. As far as Kirara/Kiara/Kilala goes...I like the name Kiara....I can't help it...Besides I can spell it however I want at 2 am! J/K-- I thank you for pointing this out. I had no idea how to spell it so I guessed. Oh well- Thankies! Keep reading .  
  
kyos1stfan: LOL! Wow....its my shortest review and so far my favorite LOL. I will....Next chapter I do a quick fill in and then we get back to where we left off. I swear.  
  
Kaye: Ahh..But Totosai would keep a secret for a close friend now wouldn't he? I'm glad someone reads my rambling. . Unforuntely WWI and WWII I missed this chapter. They will be put into next chapter. You see I needed to get this chapter out, but I hadn't yet finished my research on the laws during the wars. I was debating on having Inuyasha and Miroku drafted but there are certain technicalities that prevented that so I had to tweek some things. No biggie. Alas....I admit to many problems. One of which is being insane. But I have yet to recover my insanity. I guess I will have to consult with my penguin mafia's..perhaps they can help me.......j/k  
  
Sakura: Its my Yu Yu Hakusho review! (Sorry I like this review for the Yu Yu elements .) Anime Insider 3.99 at WalMart they charge a buck less than cover price which is good! Considering NewType USA costs 9.99 cover and only 8.99 at the register and Shonen Jump is 4.99 cover and 3.99 at register....I wanted to get Anime Insider last month because they were talking about the new Trigun Maxium anime I've been hearing about. I wanna see that... mimicks vash "This world is made of: LOVE AND PEACE!" pulls out totally awesome gun and fires at Hiei and Yusuke and two darts come out and sticks to the twos head. Be nice or I'll have to call the black headed insurance girl and remember what vash said about meryl, "what out for the black headed one- she's really bitchy"  
  
Sheer Bliss: Well...technically...this is my third fanfiction and only god knows what number story. I want to be a writer so this gives me an idea of what kind of story to write! But I have a bicycle track in the back of my yard where I listen to my CD player and just ride around in circles coming up with stories, ideas, and letting off steam/stress. (BTW- it works wonders for stress relief) But I was listening to Now 9 and I turned the song to Petey Pablo's "Rise up-all cities remix" and then in my head was a picture of Inuyasha rollar blading down the middle of Time Square using cars and trucks as grind rails and getting chased by the cops...so I started to focus the idea..I thought about all my theories and boom-ba-da- bing I came up with chapter one. I almost ran my mom over trying to get inside to write . I find music helps A LOT when writting. Try it some time. Find some music to match what you're doing. LIke during this chapter I have listened to Cowboy Bebop-Blue, Inuyasha- Inuyasha and Kagome II, songs like that right now I'm listening to Tenchi Muyo GXP the Japanese theme about the switch to the english. Never mind. I'm listening to english now. Anywho, music helps alot. Try it. Try just walking around the acting out stories in your head. Throw out ideas. I got Inuyash and Miroku's prank ideas from a dear friend whom also dreams of being a writer. We have been discussing story ideas for years. Try anything. I'm sure it'll help. In fact, if you want, I can read your story and I can help you out, I just need your email address (cuz I don't think you want my opinions plasterd here on the open net, neh?) Take care!  
  
Lets-Play-With-Matches: The only anime I read has to come in Shonen Jump/NewType Usa (buy those at WalMart) or sold at Books-a-Million. However I hardly ever purchase manga from Books-a-Million...expensive. Between me and friend...7 manga from Books-a-Million. Trigun volumes 1 and 2, Megatokyo Volume 1, GW: Ground Zero, GW:Episode Zero, GW:Technical Manual, Yugioh volume 1 (much cooler than the anime!!!! Yami Yugi kills ppl......) Other than that I wait for the manga freak in my english class to not pay attention to the items on her desk and I'll walk by, read the volume within the one hour and thirty minute class period and hand it back to her before she leaves. I found out that I have NO desire to read Chobits this way......shutter hentai manga....hentai manga-ka.....  
  
MustardYellowSunshine: . Chapter Eleven the confusion dies! . lol Sesshomaru happy....yeah it does doesn't it? He will be. We just need a sweet heroine whom will help Inuyasha on his way. LOL I know whatcha mean. I went on summer vacation May 21 so indepth thinking is beyond me...a friend of mine called me, he was having trouble with something on his computer and then he started talkin to me about something else and asked me the answer to a very simple math problem..I shoulda have known it, but damn it all, I had to tell him to find his calculator.....; My aunt was that wrench. But I am okay now! just tired cuz its 1:10 am...Yes i do! But I can claim I prefer Kiara and sound all intelligent like but uh....fact is...I didn't know...heheh...-.-"  
  
baby-fanfiction: Well....I'm sorry...I'm just....not a very big Rin/Sess fan. . I'm Inu/Kag Rin/Ship Mir/San Ses/Insert Character Here fan! Keep reading things are just getting interesting.  
  
hAdOwCat: I will do!  
  
Kody leigh: Wanna know the reason I put in WWI and WWII in this story? I'm a history buff. I know a lot. There's not much about history you can argue with me in. unless it doesn't pertain to the US, Ancient Egypt/Rome/Greece/Norse/Japan, anything else I'm clueless Except for the Russian Revolution where Anastisia comes into play....Anywho next chapter--- hopefully tomorrow night 'round this time.  
  
AssassinReiX: Thankies!!! Don't login through the submit review thing cuz theres a lot of problems with that. Go to the top and come back to my story.  
  
AkuReiX: thankies  
  
Gohper2806: Or did he? Who confirmed his death? Legends which are rumors and Totosai whom was a friend of Inuyasha's fathers, meaning the Totosai could easily lie and say "oh yeah, the big dogs in milkbone heaven" so i say- he aint dead. He's hiding. Keep reading!  
  
Ryguy5387: Don't worry. I'm hoping to churn out fanfictions like crazy. I am on summer vacation until August 10.  
  
shorty40: Thanks!! Keep checking back!!  
  
Fuzzy 'Lil' Bella-Chan: Yes it is! I mean--NO NO! It's cruel to torture people nervous glanceahem...anyways...LOL well we share that soap box my friend. I just think Inuyoukai sounds cool . You have elves? I have three penguin mafias. The orange, pink, and my recently aquired blue. I traded my last neon butterfly for the blues, but thats okay! The penguins put things in everything they can reach. but they are really short so its hard for them....jk lol  
  
InuLover: I'm updating right after I answer two more reviews and then I shall post this chapter! Tomorrow I'll probably post 11... If I get reviews...  
  
youkai chick supreme: next chapter! I promise!! thanks! continue to read and review please!!  
  
saruchan23: bows happily thanks. lol its okay. I've taken five months for this one. I'm almost positive thats slower than any FF.net writer.so feel bad, neh? See you next review page!!  
  
**If I offended any of you in anyway, shape, or form, I apologize. Please do not allow my opinions to detour you from reading this!! Just review or email calling me a fat head and I'll understand . Just please enjoy the story further!!!!**  
  
Now my usual advertisement: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks!  
  
(ended review responses, ect. at 1: 27 am on June 9, 2004. an hour...new record...sw33t)   
(final editing on FF.net's new system cuz it totally screwed up my chapter at 2:15 am)


	11. Fast Forward

**Disclaimer:** If I said I owned it, armored ninja would come to take my head...I kinda of like living. Oh and I don't own Aerosmith either. Nor do I claim rights to any of their songs.  
  
**Update: Okay Chapter Ten was replaced with the ACTUAL Chapter Ten so you may wish to go to Chapter Ten: Low Battery, to read the latest. Ready? Here we go, back to the future!!! P.S. anything underlined has a definition at the bottom. FF.net's new system won't allow for asteriks.  
**

  
  
**Wake Me Up  
  
Chapter Eleven: Fast Forward  
**  
  
  
  
1914. War in Europe was officially declared. European nations were ripping each other apart in bloodshed that was supposed to be the war to end all wars and bring peace to the planet at last. Inuyasha and the others could only sit in their home in New York and hope for the best.  
  
"What if it comes here, Sesshomaru? What will we do?" Rin asked frightened. She clung close to Shippo, which the kitsune didn't mind in the least. Inuyasha sat pondering. Asking himself the same questions over and over. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"America will declare war in retaliation to end this pointless bloodshed. Germany has just lost its wits....Unforunately I fear that the worst is yet to come.." Miroku stated blandly with little emotion. He had often wished in his mind that he could just go and defeat some demon and that would be the end of it...but mankind's problem was no longer demons. It was inner demons striving for power, money, control. Things only war could usher in. "Damn I hate this..." Miroku whispered. The others nodded.  
  
"Are we going to be drafted?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha shook his head. Shippo cocked an eyebrow, "You sure?"  
  
"If we do then we won't be sent immediately into combat after boot camp."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We were not born here, Shippo. We're from Japan. They can't be sure of our loyality. They'll only call American men, for the moment. If you the war effort becomes too great they will call us in as a last ditch. If that happens, we'll just be sent in and not even regarded as true human lives. We will be seen as pawns in this sick game...." Inuyasha sighed. He had never believed that they would be treated fairly in America.  
  
"Don't say things like that please, Inu." Rin quietly begged. He merely nodded his consent. The war was effecting everyone. There wasn't a way that it couldn't..or in due time, wouldn't.

  
  
Kagome stepped off the plane in New York. The city was just how her textbooks had described it. A very large city where cultures mess together to create the American culture. A city where art schools and dance hall lined up, accepting only the best of the best. Her mother tugged on Kagome's shirt seleve.  
  
"Come on, dear. We don't have much time to get our stuff and get to our new apartment." Kagome just nodded. She knew this was breaking her mother's heart as well. Sota would crumble eventually at the loss of his hero. Kagome crossed over to baggage claim. She picked up her yellow book bag and a monsterous size rolling luggage. Try to pull and carry two very large sized pieces of luggage was rather challenging. All of a sudden she felt her large bookbag being lifted off of her back. Her green shirt was wrinkled in the back because of the heavy bag. Kagome looked to see what had happened when she felt someone brushing the wrinkles out of her shirt. She turned and saw a very beautiful young Japanese girl smiling. Her long black hair flowed down her back, and on her right side part of it was in a loose braid.  
  
"Don't try to carry so much. You can get a rolling cart, you know?" The girl smiled at Kagome. Kagome blinked dumbly. She wore a flight attendant uniform, but Kagome could have sworn she had met the girl before, under much different circumstances. A very agitated pilot stood at terminal 15. He glanced up to see his assistant with a customer.  
  
"Rin!! We don't have time for you to sit and chat!!" He yelled impatiently. The girl swallowed, bowed to Kagome and ran to the pilot.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome knew that the Rin she knew was long dead, but who can tell? May be she was a reincarnation too. It was too late, Rin had already past through the terminal. Kagome sighed. Oh well...it was a stupid thought anyways. There was no way for her to redeem her mistake. Kagome blinked. That girl had spoken to her in Japanese. May be there was a way....No...Kagome chided herself for even thinking like that. She had to get to her new place of residence and take the next 365 days to learn english, American culture, catch up in school work and join the local high school. Kagome got one of those rolling carts, like Rin suggested, pushed herself to her family and threw their stuff on too. They got into a taxi and headed off.

  
  
The First World War past without causing much distress to anyone in the gang. Except Rin who was frightened, most of the time. But when the roaring 20's came to be she loosened up and enjoyed herself quite a bit. By 1927 Inuyasha had let the masks and facades of happiness complete control his life. He was completely numb inside. He had lost all hope of ever seeing Kagome again. Even if Kagome were to walk right up to him, he would simply think about what she would say. She completed her mission and now she's going to marry Hobo...or whatever his name was...She never had any intentions on marrying some fiflthy hanyou....he closed his eyes and let the pain melt away into his numb center.  
  
There wasn't any hope for Inuyasha...his mind was completely devoid of emotions...and it would stay that way. His entire emotional and mental being had been frozen over by a thick ice that would take just as long to melt as it did to freeze...Not that Kagome would ever care..she could choose between Hobo and...Kouga...Inuyasha's eyes went wide...maybe Kagome did go back...to the wolf. Inuyasha abruptly stood up and stalked off to his room, slamming the door as he went inside. Miroku blinked as he looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What was that about?" The dog demon shrugged.  
  
"No idea."

  
  
Kagome's mother sat next to her as a Japanese tutor taught them english. Kagome sighed. She could deal with learning the language, but did she have to learn all the exceptions and loopholes? Was all that really neccessary?  
  
Soto sighed...audioably. The tutor gave him a piercing glaze. He chuckled nervously and apologized once in english and once again in Japanese. This apparently pleased the tutor merely turned around and continued the lesson.

  
  
1939. War breaks out again in Europe. The American citizens turn their head. They would not become involved in this war. the senseless bloodshed had accomplished nothing. Then 1940 rolled around. Sango listened intently to the news on the radio. Japan had joined the Axis powers. Sango clasp her hand over her mouth and shook her head. No, her homeland would never support a mass murderer. Sango just stood there petrified as the tears started to rack her body. Inuyasha picked her up and ran her out the back door, having heard the news as well..and Inuyasha knew what the government would do next. So he searched for shelter where the gang would be hidden and safe. Sesshomaru carried Rin. When Miroku saw Inuyasha he pulled Shippo and ran along. They retreated to the Southern states where there was a lot of forest. Shippo, since he could assimulate his looks, transformed himself into an American looking young and strolled into town every now and again for food, supplies, and news.  
  
In the wee hours of the morning Shippo returned from town, kicking Miroku and Inuyasha awake. They both looked at him. He was visibly shaken.  
  
"What's wrong, kid?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand on Tetsusaiga just incase he needed it. Shippo sniffiled.  
  
"Zero bombers...Hawaii...we bombed..." Shippo was so shaken he could barely speak. Inuyasha's expression mellowed.  
  
"Hey, now." Inuyasha stood up and gently placed his hands on Shippo's shoulders, "Slow down and tell me what happened."  
  
"T-they call-called them kami-kamikaze pilots. T-they flew in sui- suicide attacks a-against the a-airbase in-in Hawaii.." Miroku's jaw dropped.  
  
"That's Pearl Harbor.." He whispered. Kiara walked up beside Miroku and mewed supportively.  
  
"Kamikaze?" Inuyasha mummbled. Shippo nodded. "Why would they be called 'Divine Wind' pilots?" Shippo shrugged. It probably had little signifigance. Shippo sniffled again.  
  
"What's worse is that there were a lot of casualities and they are being reguarded as Japanese nation heros." Inuyasha and Miroku both were shocked by this. Their country had just become purposeless murderers. "The Geisha support the k-kamikaze pilots fully. Meaning...well...you know...." Shippo hung his head, the tears flowing freely. This is the third time that any of them had ever seen Shippo cry. Sango sat up and looked at them.  
  
"What's wrong?"

  
  
February 19, 1942. Executive Order 9066 orders all Japanese-American citizens to be placed in camps on the West coast, in order to ensure the safety of all its citizens. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helped to keep the others safe away from all the police patrols for Japanese. Inuyasha had been spotted one day while he was up in a tree, so an MP officer pulled out his H1 Garand and shot at his leg.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to talk to Miroku, having no idea the MP was there. Than he heard a shot and felt a searing pain through his leg. He fell off the branch on which he was perched. Landing hard on his other leg he looked at the MP. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and looked at him.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit you from head to toe." Inuyasha growled at the poor man. He held his gun fast.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pump you full of lead, Jap."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"And I can kill you just as easily."  
  
"I doubt it...you'd run out of your pathetic bullets before you even touched me. " Inuyasha stepped forward. The MP smirked.  
  
"I made you fall out of your tree didn't I? I think I could kill you easily. " Inuyasha hefted up Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I have to kill this basterd." Inuyasha prayed silently. Then he let loose on the MP.

  
  
Kagome stood outside her new home, getting rather agitated. They had moved four times since they had gotten there and Kagme hadn't a clue on how to get anywhere in this new county. She was supposed to meet her tour guide for this place in New York state and Sota was making her seriously late.  
  
"Sota! Would you hurry it up? I think if we hurry I can still meet up with my tour guide!" Kagome shouted from outside their new home, stomping her foot angrily.  
  
"Coming, sis!" Sota ran out after nearly tripping over Buyo again. Looking at Kagome he rubbed his arm. "You'd figure grandpa would've learned english by now considering we took a year off everything to learn it. "  
  
Kagome smirked playfully, "Whats the matter getting confused?"  
  
"Of course not! Its just that..yes I was getting confused." Sota said holding his head as they walked down the sidewalk, his blue shirt flapping in the breezes as he intently studied the newly acquired hole in his blue jeans.  
  
Smiling gently, Kagome placed a hand on Sota's shoulder. "I get confused sometimes, too."

The Atomic Bomb had made Inuyasha sincerely hate this country, but he hated his own right now. So he had no choice but to stay in America. They had managed to stay out of the camps and were relatively safe in the forests of the Southern states. About three years after the war they would move back into New York state. They would then change their idenities, leaving thier others up for speculation.  
  
Inuyasha just prayed for forgiveness after killing that MP in order to keep everyone safe. He knew things would get better. Things have already gotten as bad as they were going to.  
  
1948 the gang returned to New York just in time for the unveiling of the newest technological advance. The television. Inuyasha shook his head. It was the box the Kagome had used to see the little people inside perform strange things. Inuyasha just held onto his ties to the gang thinking perhaps one day they will watch this 'television' at the Higurashi home.  
  
The entire gang had lost their sense of time. They were supposed to go back to Tokyo and wait for Kagome, but they simply thought that since the US was advancing so quickly that they still had plenty of time.  
  
1951. Inuyasha agrees to ride in a car with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha actually didn't destroy this one screaming demon. They were all pretty impressed.  
  
1960. Six years after the beginning of the Elvis legacy. It was the beginning of the Rock and Roll era. Miroku loved this new music and was abidly trying to get Inuyasha into the swing of it all. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but he liked a few of the songs.  
  
1975. The death of Elvis rocks the country. Miroku is sadden by this loss.  
  
"No more good music...All the new bands will be horrible."  
  
1980's. Aerosmith, AC/DC, White Snake, KISS, Flock of Seagulls, ect. hit the scene. Miroku developes a strange fascination for the group Aerosmith. Inuyasha prefers AC/DC. Sesshomaru thinks they are both insane, prefering the classical musics. Rin and Shippo have no prefference both saying that all music is good.  
  
"Aerosmith is best..." Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That's because your a lecher." Miroku's jaw dropped.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too..."  
  
"Well what about AC/DC? Hmm?" Miroku asked accusingly.  
  
"What about AC/DC? They're a good band!" Inuyasha stated defensively.  
  
"Rrrrrriiiiiigggggghhhhhttttttt. I'm sure you think that Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"You can't be sure of anything, monk...you ain't got enough brain cells for that sorta thinking..." Sesshomaru busted out laughing. This was gonna get good.  
  
1990's. The basement of the Kinshito mansion is won by Inuyasha and coverted into his personal louging area. Miroku and Inuyasha learn how to play guitar, Shippo learns percussion, Rin and Sango keyboard and Sesshomaru learns all the sound effects stuff on his spare time.  
  
1995. Sesshomaru completes his colleges courses and graduate with the major of education. He begins to teach history at Wolf's Peak High School.  
  
1999. Miroku and Inuyasha enter middle. Having else to do, they begin using their practical jokes to torture their new "friend" Mr. Tyler. Mr. Tyler regretted ever being born after meeting those two.

Earlier that day Inuyasha sat and fiddled with the rosary beads, leaning against his locker, as he waited for Miroku and Sango after school. He soon spotted the two walking down the sidewalk. Stuffing the beads back into his shirt he called out to them "Chotto matte yo, houshi!"  
  
Miroku and Sango turned to face him. No one in this country, that they had met, could speak Japanese so they freely used it when they wanted. If Inuyasha was using it, something important was happening. "Nani, Inuyasha?"  
  


Kagome waited outside of the iron gates with the letter 'K' written accross them. "Must be nice to have that much money. If I had the money I'd find a way to mind wipe my friends back in Japan so I can go to school there again. Then I could see Inuyasha again..." Kagome's head snapped up when she heard a farmilar voice shouting her name.  
  
"Lady Kagome! You're here! Inuyasha will be estactic!" Miroku said nearly ripping the gates off their hinges to open them.  
  
"Miroku?! " Kagome gave him a large hug. "How are you guys still alive? Not that I'm not happy because I am!" She smiled a full, true smile. Sango ran down the walk and flung her arms around Kagome into a large sisterly hug.  
  
"Kagome! I've missed you so very very much!" Sango said, as tears of happiness filled her eyes.  
  
She looked from Miroku to Sango and back again. "Well, tell me. Who lives here? You guys?"  
  
They both laughed. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Miroku answered smiling and turned his head back toward the large mansion. "Inuyasha lives in the basement. He and Sesshomaru fought over who would get it for some time. "  
  
Sango looked at her and put and arm around her shoulders. "Inuyasha was tuning his guitar so he doesn't know your here yet." Kagome nodded. "But to answer your question, about a year after you didn't come back through the well Sesshomaru put a demon barrier around us so we could keep Inuyasha company."  
  
"Demon barrier? How does that work?" Kagome asked rather confused as they walked into the house to hear the dying notes of one rock song.  
  
"Quite simply. Just as a demon doesn't age because of its genetics, the demon barrier overlaps our normal aging cells so we will age just as slowly as Inuyasha. " Kagome nodded, as the information went in one ear, and out the other. "Now, lets show Inuyasha your here. Shall we?" Sango asked as she opened the door.  
  
Miroku smiled widely as the girls descended the staircase to the basement. Inuyasha was busy playing his guitar. Sango kept Kagome infront of her, hoping the hanyou would turn around and see his love standing there after all his pains from waiting for her.  
  
As Sango escourted Kagome down the stairs, Kagome's heart leaped to her throat. Inuyasha's silver hair was in a pony tail now with hat on top, his back to the girls. Staring intently at the chords to a new rock song he was learning. Kagome felt happiness overtake her completely. She left Japan thinking she would never again see Inuyasha. Yet, here in America, he sat playing his guitar as if it was a usual activity. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and unintentionally whispered. "Inu..yasha?"  
  
Undernether his hat, his ears shifted. Someone had spoken.. someone who he hadn't heard in over five hundred years. Her scent intoxicated him once more as he turned to face her. Inuyasha's eyes wided, his guitar fell to the floor as an afterthought. Opening and closing his mouth several times, Inuyasha finally found his voice. "K-Kagome?" His voice sounded weak, as he fought back tears of pure joy.  
  
Kagome lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as she started to cry. "Inuyasha...I have missed you so much..." Inuyasha gently placed his arms around her hugging her tightly. His heart raced... it had been five-hundred years since her scent blessed his nose. Her beauty astounded him, as it always had.. So why did he feel so numb inside? He didn't understand. Inuyasha knew that he sound feel happy, overcome with the joy of the return of the woman he loved...but he felt nothing. He barely even felt her arms around him.  
  
Miroku stared at him curiously as Sango dragged the lecher out of the basement to give those two some private time. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She smiled up at him, but noticed his expression was just a neutral face. Kagome's hopes were shattered.  
  
"I waited for you...for over 500 years I have waited for you. " He said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"It's barely been a year for me. Something has happened to you over the last few centuries, hasn't it Inuyasha?" Her voice rang in his ears as she reached up and pulled off his hat, reveiling the ears she loved so much.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I don't know, actually. I was so confused when you first left that for 300 years I refused to do anything except stalk your shrine. Than I agreed to live with Sesshomaru and we've been here in America for about a 100 years. I feel like I've been dreaming. Like I just need to wake up, but I don't know how."  
  
Kagome stared up at him, feeling horrible. This was all her fault. She never should have told her family about the completed jewel. Then none of this would've ever have happened. Inuyasha said something but Kagome didn't hear him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the fragile girl. "Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have controlled this situation."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Whose blaming themselves?" A mist developed over Kagome's eyes, "I was just thinking about all the things we did together in the Feudal Era and how its all gone now..."  
  
"But not because of you." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Please stop. This isn't your fault. I'm just an arrogant asshole. Always have been."  
  
Kagome looked into those golden orbs. Once before she could've looked into those orbs and found love, warmth, and security there. Now all she found was the ice that had consumed his entire being. Kagome's eyes widened with this discovery. Ice...He had frozen himself with his sadness, grief, and anger.  
  
"Kagome...Please...Help me...Help...Wake me up...please..." Inuyasha begged her. He wanted to feel the emotions he knew he should be experiencing. Kagome whispered an agreement.  
  
She chuckled. "I was supposed to meet my tour guide here."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Your kidding, right?"  
  
She shook her head. He sighed.  
  
"That's me...Tyler has me escourt girls around town all the time. I'm also supposed to tutor you in any of the classes your lagging in. Which," Inuyasha smirked, "I don't mind a bit, since its you. " Kagome blushed. Her blush deepened when she realized how close Inuyasha and her lips were. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue a little bit, causing Kagome's blush to deepen more. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
Bass filled the upper story. Inuyasha and Kagome ran up there. Shippo was back and was playing with his MP3 player. Inuyasha looked at them all.  
  
"Miroku, I'll take a Jack. Make it a small one though. " Miroku winked at him.  
  
"I thought you might say that. I'll bring to you while your setting up the band area. Providing you didn't kill your guitar when you dropped it." Inuyasha winced.  
  
"I forgot I did that." Inuyasha then slid down the banister and picked his guitar. No harm done, thankfully. Kagome walked downstairs with Sango.  
  
"What's a Jack, Sango?" Kagome whispered. Sango swallowed hard. She didn't want to tell Kagome, but she really didn't have a choice.  
  
"It's a shot or two of Jack Daniels." Sango replied, whispering. Kagome's jaw dropped and she stopped where she stood.

"Your kidding?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Its not enough to get either of them drunk, or even tipsy. If Sesshomaru even knew these two drank a drop he'd kill them. I got used to it. As did Shippo."  
  
Shippo walked up behind Kagome and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the check. "I've missed you sssooo much, Kagome!!" Kagome turned around and saw him. He was a very handsome young man.  
  
"Shippo, you look great!" Shippo smiled.  
  
"Rin says that a lot. " He smiled and twirled his drum sticks then slid down the banister to Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku entered the basement with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses. Kagome glared at him. He smiled innocently.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"You had better be glad I'm a nice person, Miroku. Otherwise I'd tell Sesshomaru about you twos extracurricular activities." Miroku gulped and nodded. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Don't use such big words, Kagome! Miroku can't keep up with you then!" Shippo busted out laughing. Miroku's expression soured and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a trail of insults about a certain dog demon.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo started playing a warm-up Aerosmith song. Inuyasha cleared his throat took a shot of Jack Daniels and sang the chorus of Rag Doll. Kagome knew he sounded nothing like Steven Tyler, but was totally mesmerized by Inuyasha's singing. He was good. Really good.  
  
Inuyasha played a quick solo to the tune to ensure he had everything in place. Sango walked up and got her keyboard ready. Miroku got his guitar tuned quickly. He then smirked mischieviously at Inuyasha.  
  
"Can we do the song I think describes Sesshomaru, now?" Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Miroku just smiled.  
  
"Second to chorus to finish!!" Smiling sly at Kagome he starting play on his guitar and singing his favorite Aerosmith song.   
  
_Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
  
So never judge a book by its cover  
Or who you gonna love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a venus  
Lord, imagine my surprise  
  
Let me take a peak dear  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Do me, do me, do me, do me  
What a funky lady  
Oh, she like it, like it, like it, like it like that  
Oh, he was a lady  
  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
Dude Looks Like A Lady  
_  
The notes of the died as Miroku stood there, smiling big and goofy. Shippo was containing his laughter. Inuyasha looking around innocently as he took his second and final shot of Jack. Sango just laughed. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Can we suggest from this, Miroku, that you tried to sleep with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, turning the joke over on Miroku.  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku and busted out laughing. Miroku stood there mouth wide open with total shock written all over his face. "That was wrong, Lady Kagome. That was wrong."  
  
"Maybe I should be asking Sesshomaru what exactly you have been doing whenever I'm not around?" Sango asked, a smirk playing at her lips.  
  
"You all are so intolerably mean to me. What did I do to warrant this?" Miroku pretended to be hurt, but on the inside he knew that if it wasn't him they were making fun of, it would have been hilarious.  
  
"Your just an easy target." Shippo stated between giggles.  
  
"Inuyasha what do you think of this?!" Miroku demanded looked at the hanyou who had suddenly become very interested in the ceiling title.  
  
"Oh? huh ? What now, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he could. Miroku stalked off with his fake sobs racking his body.  
  
"Make dinner while your up, would you, dear?" Sango knew that would snap him out of it. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Sure thing, sweetheart." Miroku skipped upstairs into Sesshomaru's kitchen, seeing as how Inuyasha's kitchen was currently foodless. He poped open a box of speghetti noodles and began to cook the evening meal.

hanyou- half breed. Something Inuyasha is very sensitive about.   
Geisha- Geisha not Geesha. Geisha are entertainers while Geesha are prositutes. Geisha are reguarded as being the people whom uphold the old beliefs, honors, and traditions. When Geisha support something be assured mostly the rest of Japan will follow. Unforunately there are only 100 Geisha left in all of Japan, however, Geesha's populations are flourishing.  
MP- Military Police  
  
A/N: No Review Responses from Chapter 10 so I don't have any to answer. Chapter 12 will be up within the next couple of days. (current time is 1:35 pm [I started writting at 10:45am] June 9, 2004) Final Editing completed at 1:53 P.M. on FF.net's new system  
  
Now my usual advertisement: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! 


	12. Search Skip

**Disclaimer:** The Mirror on the Wall told me to get a life so I guess that means I don't own Inuyasha. Oh well...I tried...

Wake Me Up

Chapter Twelve: Search-Skip

Miroku stirred the tomato sauce and set down his spoon. Sighing heavily he started looking around for the spices he would be needing. His violet eyes darted from left to right, shifting through Inuyasha's spice cabnet. In his mind Miroku was rolling the thought of Kagome being back through his mind. His hand grasp the tyme and he happily began adding it to the tomato sauce. He looked down at his clothes. Gothic...._Boy Kagome must just _love_ this look...She's probably ready to kill Inuyasha for dressing like this..I'd hate to tell her _I'm_ the one who influenced him... _Sighing again, he removed his spiked collar and sat it on the counter._ I suppose we have been acting childish these last few decades_. Shaking his head, he heard the kitchen door close. He looked over to see who it was.

Sango stood there smiling, her brown eyes dancing with happiness and her hair which was down earlier was back into the pony tail she wore during the Sengoku Jidai. "I hope you didn't plan on feeding us all."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms cockily and leaned against the counter, "And just why not?" He smirked pervertedly. "Are we going to go out tonight?"

Sango rolled her eyes catching the insinuation, as a small blush rose into her face. It had been a long time since she and Miroku had fullfilled the act of marriage in which Miroku so dearly loved. After all, it wouldn't look very good if she were to show up to school one day pregnant, now would it? She looked over at him, standing there in front of the stove with that perverted smirk still plastered on his face. If she hadn't known he was kidding, she probably would've have smacked him for such a blunt reference. Self-conciously, Sango fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger. Of course the other rings she wore to hide it were tapping it gently, making small clinking noses. Miroku's smirk got even bigger.

"Well, are we, my dear?" Sango saw the glint in his eye. Instant fury shot through her. He was serious! He knew that wasn't possible, especially not now with Kagome back!

"NO! We are going to eat at Sakura's inorder to give Inu and Kagome some private time!" Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe him. Shaking her head she shoved her hands in her jean pockets. Smiling gently, she remembered Miroku had bought her the shirt she was wearing. She just couldn't stay mad at him. His hand lifted her chin up to face him.

"I was kidding. You know that right?" Miroku almost whispered as he smiled gently. Sango felt guilty for second guessing him. Miroku kissed her softly. "You want to go to Sakura's or somewhere where there is better food and softer music?" His violet eyes were filled with love and comfort. Sango melted under their gaze. Her smile widened. It was going to be a shame to miss his cooking. He was great at it, even though he cooked rarely. Sakura's had great food, until night time. Something just happened when it went into "club" mode. The music started blaring and the food quality was definitely below human consumption levels. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist as she thought about a place to eat.

"We could go to that new French place that just opened." Sango hoped he would say yes. It was the most romantic place in town, or so Shippo had said after his date with Rin. Besides, this would ensure Miroku had to dress in dress clothes. And Miroku looked good in dress clothes..._very_ good.

Miroku nodded. "Sounds good. Guess that means I'll have to get dressed up." He chuckled. He understood Sango's new motive. Sakura's meant dancing. The French place ensured her favorite type of clothing for him. Miroku pulled away from her, gave her quick kiss and finished preparing the rejoined love bird's meal.

Inuyasha cleaned up the band area as Sango gave Kagome the grand tour around the house. He could still smell her in the room, tantelizing him, torturing him, making him long for her touch. It just wasted fair. These were just thoughts...Inuyasha wanted, craved the feelings he knew he felt when ever he saw her back in the past. He knew he had scared Kagome. That only made him feel like filth. The second he had become eye to eye with her, fear eminated off of her. Until she noticed how close they actually were. Inuyasha smirked as he packed up Miroku's beloved guitar and set it up on the stand against the wall. He picked up his own and brushed it off. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha just tossed it on the ground. He had become more attached to a guitar then he had to his friends...

"This is pathetic." Inuyasha grabbed the sides of his head. Breathing through his mouth he just looked up at the sky. "And you're laughing. I know you are. You've been delighting in my torture for centuries. Tonight I'm going to be me the one she loves and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Talking to God are we?" A cold voice resounded through the room. Inuyasha froze. He wasn't supposed to be back until midnight if not later. "I thought I'd catch you doing something you shouldn't be." Sesshomaru walked lightly down the stairs and picked up the Jack Daniel's bottle. He shook his head. "Drinking won't help anything. I've told you this countless times."

Still standing in the same position, Inuyasha merely turned enough to see his half-brother. "I don't do it to forget." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. That was a lie if he'd ever heard one. "I also wasn't talking to God. I was talking to dad." Now that, made sense to Sesshomaru. He would naturally blame his father for his troubles and claim such things when Inuyasha was actually favored by their father. Sesshomaru shook his head, Inuyasha glared at him. He'd still never get over the fact the the moon and the red slashes weren't actually apart of his face. He remembered calling Sesshomaru a homosexual for days on end until he had gotten attacked by everyone in the house for it.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I just wanted to come early because I have some bad news." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I looked up some information on Kagome and it appears that she was born sixteen yea---"

"She's upstairs with Sango." Inuyasha cut him off and abruptly went back to cleaning. Sesshomaru just gawked at him.

"You have to been kidding with me." Crossed his arms, an unnatural habit he picked up from his younger sibling. It caused his blue suite jacket to wrinkle horribly.

"Nope. By the way, Miroku's cooking tonight." Inuyasha stated as he bent down to pick up the splinters of his once beautiful guitar.

"I wish I would've known. We could've worked on your problems." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"Problems? Who has problems?" Sesshomaru knew...and he hated it when his brother knew things about himself before he did. His words were slow and dangerous. He stood slowly and gritted his teeth. Inuyasha and his brother had been getting along pretty good until that sentence was uttered from his mouth.

Sesshomaru stood his ground. He was not going to be intimitated by Inuyasha. At least not until he managed to get upstairs. Tetsusaiga sat safely up there and Sesshomaru did not have Tensusaiga in the house. It hung in his office incase of emergency. He narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha stalked toward him. "You have hiddened in your grief for quite sometime. While the others have been unaware of this, I have noticed it all too well, little brother. I hid behind masks too at times."

Inuyasha came face to face with his dear brother. "Back off, Sesshomaru. This is not your concern."

He doubtfully raised an eyebrow. "Then whose's is it? Yours, Inuyasha? Kagome's? I wouldn't dream of placing such a burden on her shoulders."

Inuyasha growled. "It ain't your choice, pretty boy. Kagome has already agreed to help me and if you don't like it you can kiss my white naked ass." Sesshomaru just stood there. "Besides, weren't you supposed to be indulging in a female's presence instead of _gracing _me with it?" Sarcasim dripped off of every word. Sesshomaru merely turned and went upstairs to warn the others of Inuyasha's foul mood.

"We have a concert tomorrow night, make yourself free." Were the only words Inuyasha said to him as he left the basement. Inuyasha stared intently at Sesshomaru's bass guitar as if it was a killer demon threatening to kill them all. Earlier that day Inuyasha was over excited about the concert. Being able to sing the song he wrote and all. It made him feel rather important...now all he wanted to do was sit and talk with Kagome as long as he very could.

A happy Sango walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Kagome's wrist leading her away from the living room/dinning room. The younger girl followed, not having much choice elseways.

"Hey, Sango, where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously. She just smiled.

"To the garden in the back of the house and no, the back door would not be any quicker." Kagome blinked dumbly as she studied her currently attire. _They must think I've gone off the deep end. I'm so pale looking and I've changed so much...I've just gotta help Inuyasha be the hanyou I fell in...love...with._ A small blush formed on her face as she thought about the dog demon and her feelings for him. She remembered giving Buyo a big hug the night the Shikon no Tama was completed. If it hadn't been for him none of this would've happened. One fat cat and two worried owners started the whole mess. Kagome didn't mind at all, not now at least. Earlier she was busy cussing herself out and kicking herself in the ass.

Sango walked around a corner and unlocked a door to reviel a majestic and extremely beautiful garden. Complete with waterfall, river, and fountain. Kagome's jaw dropped. "Just where did they get the money for this!?" Sango just smirked.

"They worked hard for this and be grateful. They almost moved to a seaside villa in Ireland." She recalled the memories all too vividly. Inuyasha about murdered Sesshomaru for even suggesting such a thing. Inuyasha wasn't going to be moving every time he turned around. The only place he was moving was back to Japan to see Kagome and find out what in the hell happened.

Kagome just wandered through the garden amazed until she backed into something very tall. She looked up only to come face to face with Sesshomaru himself. She swallowed hard, stepped forward slowly and then jumped behind Sango who just chuckled. Sesshomaru himself smiled.

"What can we do for you, mister I'm home very damn early?" Sango asked with the upmost sincerity in her voice as she smiled at him, still laughing at Kagome for not trusting the dog demon although she couldn't blame her.

"Inuyasha is in a very foul mood. I mean very foul. Take heed and beware. Also, I would like to welcome Miss Higurashi to my humble abode and welcome her at any time she likes and for any reason." Sesshomaru stated loftily as he sat on a stone bench next to the fountain.

Kagome stood there behind Sango and blinked several more times. "You actually _learned_ my name? I'm not just Inuyasha's wench any more?" She was geniuenly suprised even though she had heard about Sesshomaru's reform, it wasn't the same as actually experiencing it. It was almost too much to swallow. Too good to be true in Kagome's mind. He just chuckled.

"Toche'. I deserved that. Sango, I am aware that dinner should be finished shortly so I will tell Miroku to change." Sesshomaru nodded to Sango as he said this to let her know he was in on this little scam of theirs. Even if he did pity Kagome for having to stay alone with Inuyasha for dinner, it was still the better idea then it being an akward silence. _Better to let Inuyasha ask his unanswered questions before we all barge in an drag her away by tooth and nail for our answers...not that I personally have any questions. Why should I? I only knew her as Inuyasha's companion and future wife. No matter how much Inuyasha denied it, he knew this was just as true as I did. He wished it to be so._

Sango bowed in the polite Japanese way, as Sesshomaru did the same. Kagome looked at them and followed suite. It _had_ been a long time. She was then rushed into the house again through the front door. Kagome narrowed her eyes. They were hidding something that's why she wasn't allowed through the back door. Kagome was escourted into the dinning room where two plates of speghetti sat with candles light all around the room. They had set her up on a date with Inuyasha on the spur of the moment. Trying very hard to keep herself from blushing, she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't agree to anything so..spontaneous...

That is, until he walked into the room wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt whose top four buttons were unbuttoned allowed Kagome to see his black under shirt and his hair was out of the pony tail, hanging loosely as she was used to. His cologne hit her nose and filled the room with the scent. Very clean, very crisp, very Inuyasha. It smelled too good on him and he looked so good that mentally, Kagome was drooling. She blushed and suddenly became very embarassed. She was just wearing jeans and an old baggy t-shirt and Inuyasha was all dressed up. He didn't even seem to notice, which helped calm her. It was then that she noticed that Sango had left and the sliding door that separate the living room/dining room from the rest of the house was closed giving them complete privacy.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a rare, full smile. He pulled out her chair, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome sat down and muttered a 'thank you'. He didn't seem to be in a foul mood at all. _Sesshomaru must have just annoyed him too much_.

Inuyasha took his seat on the opposite side of the table, taking the cloth napkin and setting it properly in his lap as Kagome did the same. She was exactly as he had remembered her. Except for one thing- she wasn't dressed in the same weird clothes she had. Infact, it didn't appear as if she had been getting much sun, either. Inuyasha just shrugged it off and sighed, his smile slacked. Kagome looked at him. Whenever he sulked she had had sulked inside and seeing him fall right in front of her didn't make her feel too great.

"Why didn't you ever come back, Kagome?" His tone was harsh. Kagome visibly flinched causing Inuyasha's stomache to fall.

Kagome sighed as she stared intently at her lap. His tone made it seem as if she had betrayed him...but to him it did seem that way since she never did come back. "Grandpa and someother man destroyed the Shikon no Tama. The only thing left is a tiny bit of dust which wasn't enough to get through the well...I tried..I'm so sorry, Inuyasha..." A small sob shook her body making Inuyasha automatically jump to her side and wrap his arms around her.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. I can't stand to see you cry." His voice was soft and soothing. Kagome cried against his chest. Tears of both sadness and mirth. She was so very happy to have him again to know that he hadn't chosen Kikyo over her and then she was so very angry with herself for not seeing that her grandfather was going to treat the jewel as a source of complete evil, purified or otherwise. Inuyasha gently picked her up and sat down the chair, setting Kagome gently on his lap. He held her, trying to comfort her. Feeling like he for once actually deserved a sit, tried to make if up to her. "C'mon, please smile. For me? Please?"

Kagome look up at him, her brown eyes misted over. He looked down into those orbs and was completely at peace with himself and felt a little warmth inside him...inwardly angering Inuyasha for doing this to himself. He pressed his forward against hers as she started to turn maroon, the tears stopping in their tracks. Inuyasha reach up and gently stroked her chin with two of his kunckles. A small smile played at her lips, making him smile.

"There, now was that hard?" Kagome smirked and nodded. "Oh really? Then I guess I had better give you a treat for performing a difficult task than shouldn't I?" Kagome swallowed and Inuyasha smirked.

"What kind of treat?" She asked with suspiscion. Five centuries with Miroku can't be good for someone with morals.

Inuyasha's amber orbs at that moment, reflected some emotion and they were dancing in it. Absolutely dazling Kagome. It had been a long time since she had seen those eyes dance that like...and for her and her alone. "You'll just have to wait to see." Kagome didn't notice when Inuyasha moved her ever so closer, she kept eye contact hoping maybe he would give something away.

"That's not very comfor---" She was cut off when Inuyasha tickled her. Not exactly what she expected, but better then what Miroku or any of his 'trainees' would've done. "S-S-stop, y-you jerk!" She was laughing extremely hard. This was more laughing then she had done the entire year she had away from her beloved hanyou. Kagome's whole face tinted a light shade of red from blushing. Then he abruptly stop tickling her and brouht her face up to his, their lips barely centimeters away.

"I'll bet you were expecting a kiss, neh?" He whispered, smiling at her. Kagome's face changed from light red to a dark maroon in less then two seconds. "Or were you expecting something more Miroku-ish?"

"I just figured that Miroku would've influenced all of you by this time." She managed to whisper choakingly. Kagome was forced to whisper, talking louder meant your lips moved more and well that wouldn't be good at this close of a proximity. Inuyasha just smirked and sat her back on her chair and sat back down on his and dug into his spaghetti. Kagome did a double take. Huh?

Inuyasha just ate his speghetti chuckling and watched her. She hadn't changed a bit. Getting to know her again was going to be _a lot _of fun...for him at least.

A/N: Aren't I just so mean? . Mmmmwwuuhahaha. Well I don't have a lot to report other than the fact that I am very sorry for this chapter being so late. I was busy! However, tomorrow as soon as I get finished mowing the lawn I promise I'll write and post chapter 13 so this cliffhanger won't force you to jump off the cliff from frustration.

Poll- Are chapters 11 and 12 long enough and descriptive enough or do I need more? Tell me when you review, I really need to know.

Now here are your chapter 11 review responces (Current time is 1:36 AM on June 26, 2004. I started writing this chapter at 10:30 pm. Responces done at 2:07 AM. Final editing with FF.net 2: 35 AM)

Ryguy5387- Well...that depends on how you use the word appreciated...Anyways I'm glad you like the last two chapters. I kinda changed writing styles a bit for this and tiny bit of 11 and I hope it worked out. This way was tid bit easier. If it works better than the other style then I will use it the way it's supposed to be used. .

silentmiko242- Oh! I have news for you my dear. The only name for the cat is Kirara. The english voice actors changed the script without informing the director but since everyone was calling her Kilala they just kept with it. I'm a history buff so if you need to know something about American history, just lemme know . I hate the new system too...It's very annoying...Oh well, you win some, you loose some, and some get rained out. And just what's wrong with Sesshomaru's Confession? I helped come up with it and edit it. I love it. Of course it's supposed to be taken completely in jest. Complete humor but it will eventually get to being a serious story (when Surge finally gets around to posting chapter 5 that is...) . This is the first two story reply I've ever done...0.o o.0 Oh well! I was looking forward to asking you anyways. Surge called me the day after you replied to let me know..lets just say that was one hilarious phone call.. . Thanks for your p.s. note too. I appreciate it. (And you do know I'm just kidding with you about the Sesshomaru's Confession thing, right? Please don't take me seriously on it)

Gopher2806- I emailed you. So why am I answering this? lol. Speaking of which I don't think I've checked my email today whoops...lol...

MoonGoddessSerenity- You think I have a great style? Whatcha think of the one I used in chapter 12? Like, dislike? I gotta know!! And yes you gotta love pickin' on the monk. .

lyerial- I won't! Have no fear! I intend to finish this story and soon!

asianvietgirl52- Thankies. .

goddess of love and beauty- more? I just gave you more! =P No more mountain dew for you runs off with all of your mountain dew...sneeks back in and steals your grape fanta as well bbbmmmmwwwuuuhaha!

Llets-Play-With-Matches- Um, you can't freak me out when your one of the reviewers I don't consider a reviewer but a friend instead and I am one strange person... Btw- I am very lazy. There are three other authors her on ff.net that can testify that. One who knows me in real life and he'd probably tell you that I sleep in till 1 pm in the after then stay up until 4 am reading other stuff when I should be updating...So yeah anyways.. . Hardworking is indeed a word, my friend. (when I first replied to you I was tempted to put sure by your name because I'm infamous for taking sticks and setting the on fire and setting them right in front of face. Lucky I haven't been burnt yet...yet..)

pinkjingling- That was the aim! Looks like I succeeded . Woot. Go me dances around happily

Silver Dragon 2488- I guarantee a funny parts in chapter 13 but it'll mostly be very serious so to make up for is chapter 14 will include a flash back with something I wasn't gonna put in this story that's so funny I about peed my pants writing it. How's that?

Orion Kohaishu- Glad, gladder, gladdest...hmm.. I'm not such on that one put it's now in the Rowenary so it doesn't matter . I'm so happy that I'm me again too. I'm hoping to make it much more amazing before I finish it . I wanna go out with a bang, baby!

Bloody Paper Doll- (How I love replying to this, no sarcasam, I really do love replying to this and I look forward to my Yu Yu Hakusho reviewer every chapter .) I am sorry Wal-Mart has failed you. Books A Million sells Shonen Jump minus all the goodies that comes with it (like cards and cd-roms, ect) and a subscription to NewType USA is well over a hundred bucks. Too rich for my blood, lemme tell ya. I'll just continue to take turns with my friend on who buys it next...and I think it's me and I'm shit outta money...crap...I'll find a way!! superman theme here blink blink I hate superman, can we get the batman theme up in here?! batman theme here that's better! . lol.And Hiei you need to shut your mouth and be nice to sakura other wise I'ma hafta call my fellow Ronin Warriors and we'll go all ninja samurai on your demon ass....even if it is a hot demon ass .

nuria- Inuyasha is wearing a mask. Problem- he's been wearing it so long he can't come out from behind it. He has to have Kagome to help him. Or as he puts it, he's been living an akumu(japanese for nightmare) since she's been gone and he needs her to wake him up (the story's name sake).

Now my usual advertisement: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is acceptable! So please, please, please R&R! Thanks!!


	13. Shuffle

Disclaimer: Hmm...Do I own Inuyasha? Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No...NO! (P.S. If you want some good background music to this chapter than you need to get Yoko Kanno's " **_Moon_** "from **_Turn A Gundam_**. It's what I was listening to while writting this...first song to actually completely fit the mood so perfectly.)

Wake Me Up

Chapter Thirteen: Shuffle

Miroku opened the door to his and Sango's cozy home. Tossing the keys on the table in the foyer and taking off his heavy trench coat, he jogged up the stairs to shower and change. Looking at the pictures that cluttered the walls, his eyes fell on their wedding picture. Smiling fondly Miroku placed his finger on the picture, tracing Sango's form. He loved her more then life itself, she was his main reason for staying under the demon barrier...he could live with her, love her, hold her for the rest of all eternity. Miroku looked at the picture one last time and finished jogging up to the second floor master bath. Closing and locking the door, he pulled out his towels and turned the water on. After a few moments steaming hot water came down and Miroku submitted himself to it's releaving heat.

His violet eyes clouded over with thoughts. It was a wonderous miracle that Kagome had returned to them, however, since Inuyasha was only there in body, mind and not heart it had to pain her to know what had happened. Miroku reached over and grabbed his shampoo, his black hair sticking to the back of his neck. He lifted the bottle and set it back down. He tapped it against the wall of the shower, thinking. _Could Inuyasha become the hanyou he used to be or will he continue to muttle in his self-pity? If he continues this pathetic show of false-emotion he will do much more then just break Lady Kagome's heart. He will shatter her entire world, knowingly or unknowingly._

A soft knock on the door distracted Miroku from his thoughts. "Yes?" he called, leaning his head out of the shower door knowing that his dearly beloved Sango was out there.

"I'm back and since your in there, I'll be in the first floor shower. If I'm not done by the time you're ready, knock and let me know, okay?" came her muffled reply.

Miroku smiled and thought. To joke or not to joke...decisions, decisions.. "You could join me in here, you know?" Miroku added a seductive tone to his voice dropping it an octave, ensuring at least three lumps on the head once exiting the bath. He smirked as he heard Sango sigh from exasperation.

"Monk! You're pushing it!" The rest of her angered reply disappeared down the hallway before he could hear it. She was walking down the stairs to the first floor. Miroku chuckled. He was most definitely in for it. Sango hadn't called him monk since their wedding day. It had been "Dear" on good days and "Miroku" on bad ones. Smiling he closed the shower door and leaned against the amazingly still cold tiles on the wall. He pressed his forehead against them hoping to chase away the headache that threatened to ruin his evening with Sango. Miroku picked his shampoo bottle up again. This time succeeding in washing his hair without stopping to think again.

Inuyasha sat smirking while eating the speghetti Miroku had prepared for them. Her eating grace had changed. She sat perfectly straight backed and kept her elbows off the table at all times. She didn't slurp her speghetti as he assumed she would...chuckling he knew what her problem was. Everything was so formally prepared and there she was in the those casual clothes. _I didn't think that things like that mattered much to her. _Inuyasha gazed longingly into her beautiful brown pools. How he had missed those eyes. They were always filled with emotions, were always sparkling, always dancing. He sighed contentedly. There wasn't anything in the world that could've made him happier...unless he could've actually felt the emotion instead of just knowing that's how he would feel.

Kagome smiled at him. That wide beautiful smile that Inuyasha knew all too well. She stared into his amber orbs, looking for some hint or sign that his emotions weren't totally covered over. All she saw was the dancing she had saw earlier. It filled her with comfort. He stood up and walked out into the living room, her gaze followed his every moon. Inuyasha bent down and filed through the cd tower until he found what he was looking for. Stand up, he placed the cd into the large sound system and pressed play. Soft, romantic music filled the room. Adding mood and removing the silence between them. Kagome stood up and walked into the living room where Inuyasha stood with his hand out towards her.

He smiled at her gently. "May I have the honor of this dance, m'lady?" Kagome blushed furiously before consenting. She felt herself being pulled into his strong arms, the only place she ever felt completely safe and secure. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, moving with the beat of the song expertly. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head gently on his chest. She listened to his heart beat calmly and allowed her eyes to close taking in this day. It was the second best day of her entire life. The first was when she had first met Inuyasha, insults and attempted murder aside.

Inuyasha moved her to the rhythm dancing her all accross the living room, his nose buried in her hair, inhaling her scent. That scent alone was enough for him to become complete again. He had her and she had him. He was never going to let her get way from him ever again.

Sesshomaru walked down the sidewalk and went into the city. Street lights were beginning to flicker on. He peered into the sky to see a beautiful full moon rising. A red tint made the night seem even more exotic. Shippo walked silently behind Sesshomaru, the rubbing of his jeans the only evidence of his following.

"Why don't you call her? I'm sure she won't mind." Sesshomaru stated coolly as he began to inspect his finger nails.

"You'd figure that after five hundred years of living with that goddess that I would've worked up the courage to talk to her. Asking her for a date to dinner about killed me. I was ready to drop dead when she gave me that pitiful look." Shippo was almost sulking as Inuyasha would. Sesshomaru looked back at the teen walking behind him to see him walking with his arms crossed behind his head, staring at the details of his red dragon shirt. "Besides, I'm sure she's busy."

"She's a flight attendant. I don't think she'd mind a distraction away from that stress. " They took an alley way to Shippo's place, half-way accross town. Sesshomaru stopped where he was standing and grasped Shippo's shoulder. "Rin is head over heals for you, kit. She has been since the day she didn't find boys gross any more. " Shippo chuckled nervously, turning redder than a tomato. His shirt suddenly didn't seem so red any more.

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your girlfriend until she leaves for Africa?" Shippo despretly wanted a change of subject before Sesshomaru pressed him further.

Sesshomaru shook his head disdainfully. "We broke up this afternoon." He sighed. Another relationship down the drain, not that it mattered much. She really wasn't his type.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru." The kitsune gave Sesshomaru the upmost sympathy. Unlike Sesshomaru, he'd probably through himself into a pit of fire if he should ever loose Rin.

The dog demon smiled down at the kitsune. "Don't worry about it, Shippo." They walked off to Shippo's high-rise condo in the busy epicenter of New York City.

Inuyasha spun Kagome around one more time before stopping. The cd had ended ages ago, but that didn't stop them. Inuyasha began to hum a beautiful tune making Kagome look into his eyes as they danced and twirled. He was an expert dancer. He never once came close to stepping on her foot and lead the dance wonderously. Kagome layed her head back onto Inuyasha chest inhaling his cologne.She never wanted this night to end. She had always dreamed that they would dance like this but she never thought that their relationship would have moved so quickly after such a long absence between them.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock, the green numbers stared acidicly back at him announcing the fact it was ten thirty at night. Well past the time he should've escourted Kagome home...he wanted just one more moment to have her here, in his arms without another care in the world. When she was near nothing else mattered and her scent alone was reassuring him this was reality and not just another dream that he'd awake from only to be tortured with the next few nights until he decided to see how his good friend Jack was doing.

"Kagome?" His whisper was barely audible. She chuckled as the vibrations from his chest tickled her cheek ever so slightly.

"Hmm?" She was in a blissfull daze. In this moment nothing else mattered, the entire world had melted away. It was just the two of them. _This is how it should be, how I pray it will be forevermore_.

"It's ten thirty. I think I had better take you home. " That sentence crushed her. Time had flown by when it had felt like it was standing still. Kagome's heart felt caught between beats. She didn't want to leave. Neither did Inuyasha. He held her steadfast to him.

After a long silence, Kagome managed a responce "Oh..." She never moved from her spot. It took her a few moments to notice they were no longer dancing. Just standing still holding one another close. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw him smiling down on her.

"Let's go before you're grandfather decides I might have tainted you with my demonic half and plasters me with those stupid sutras of his." Inuyasha felt comfortable enough to joke with her. Kagome's spirits lifted up and beyond her happiest standings. She just nodded. "Do you live far from here?" Kagome thought about it and wasn't entirely sure.

She thought about a location he was familar with. "I live about seven blocks from the school, actually." Inuyasha nodded.

He did some quick calculations in his head. "That's a ten minute drive and about a thirty minute walk. Which would you prefer?"

Kagome blushed again and swallowed before answering quickly. "The walk.." Inuyasha smiled, very pleased with her answer. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door. Opening it he tested the temperature. Fairly chilly...Inuyasha sat Kagome down in a chair and slid down the banister to his basement niche. He came up a few moments later with a black hoodie. Walking over to Kagome he offered it to her. "What's this for?" She asked as she took it. It smelled heavily of his cologne, which made Kagome smile.

"It's fairly cold outside. I don't want you getting sick. After all, I have to have you well if you're going to come to our concert." Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Concert?" Kagome had heard them this afternoon and knew that the gang was good, but they were performing...on stage?

"Tomorrow night at the local teen club. Me, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ssesshomaru, and Sango wanted me to ask if you'd backup sing for her." Inuyasha crossed his arms in the old arrogant way.

"Um...I don't sing and I don't even know what the words are." Kagome laughed nervously. Her sing? No way, no how.

"Tomorrow's a friday. The only thing we'll be doing is having the teacher's tell us our homework and since your new that means nada for you. So while the rest of us are being tortured you can listen to a cd of the songs and I'll have Sango give you lyrics first thing tomorrow." Inuyasha gave her the ' puppy dog face '. A look he had used on Sango and Rin countless times when they refused to buy instant ramen from the store.

"Uh..um...Okay..." Kagome muttered out. Inuyasha really wanted her to do this. He believed in her and it was time she started doing the same.

Inuyasha took her hand and lead her home, taking directions from her when nescessary. The walk to her home was fairly quiet. Kagome had slipped on his hoodie and he had held her hand most of the way. Inuyasha started thinking, "We'll have to take you shopping before the concert."

"Why?" Kagome looked up him, although the question was just an excuse to do so.

"Sango'll want you to be wearing an outfit similar to hers." He explained casually.

She raised an eyebrow, "And what will you guys be wearing."

Inuyasha smirked a smirk fit for Miroku. "It's a suprise."

"Now I'm scared." Kagome mumbled as she shook her head.

He laughed "Don't be. It won't be nothing fancy, but nothing nearly as gothic as you'll see me and Miroku dress from day to day."

Kagome just nodded. The rest of the walk home was very pleasant. Inuyasha would make Kagome laugh every few feet. His face lit up when he had her laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. He loved it when she laughed. _She's so pretty basked in the moonlight like this_.

They stood outside her door, being quiet as not to alert anyone to their presence. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. I had great time." _I wish it had never ended, though_. Her hands were being held by his strong ones. He placed his forehead against hers once again. _Teasing me again...meanie.._

"So did I." Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his left hand and gave her a small kiss. "Goodnight, Kagome. Sleep soundly and have pleasant dreams. I'll come by tomorrow morning to get you for school."

She just stood there. Stunned. Her face was turning redder and redder by the second. Inuyasha chuckled as he suppressed his blush and knocked on the door for her and left her there to be attended by her mother. The moment he was back he went down to the basement he collapsed on his bed and whooped rather happily. He went to sleep with a rather large grin plastered on his face.

Miroku stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry off and use the shortcut door to the master bedroom. He opened the walk-in closet door and proceeded to his side to look for what he thought Sango would like the best. He finally rested on a white button up shirt and black dress pants. He styled his hair back into his usual low pony tail. Sitting down on the bed, he began to put his shoes on when Sango walked in.

He looked up at her. She was wearing an elegant green dress that flowed smoothly detailing her every curve. Miroku's jaw dropped. "Ready to go, Miroku?"

"Yeah...just let me wipe the drool from my mouth and we can go."

Jaken and Sesshomaru sat on the couch in Shippo's condo and watched him as he crouched down by the phone and stared at it. Every now and then he'd right out for it and stop himself. After about an hour of this Sesshomaru leaned over towards Jaken. "Is it just me or is he over-reacting about calling Rin?"

"You know how those two are, Master Sesshomaru. Rin is very shy towards Shippo. Rarely ever getting up the courage to talk to him for longer than twenty minutes. Shippo treats Rin as if she is Approdite reincarnate making him far too afraid to speak to her. I swear, we need to do something about these two."

"I don't know what we could do about these two. They are more hopeless then my brother and Kagome are." The two just watched as Shippo dipped his head below the table and slowly look back up at the phone as if it was going to open a portal to hell.

"But he has changed over the years." Jaken noted rather pleasantly. Sesshomaru nodded. This was very true. Inuyasha had changed considerably, but necessarily for the better. He remembered Inuyasha's reaction to his knowing about his masks and decided to not tell Jaken about it.

"Yes he has...he has grown from an immature child to a grown young man very capable of wooing Kagome and making her a very happy woman."

Kagome walked into her house once Sota had opened the door, still stunned. She didn't even notice Sota jumping up and down and running around her in circles. She just kept walking straight towards her room and opened the door only to find Buyo layng oh her bed. Kagome smiled and picked the fat cat up into a big hug. "I love you, Buyo! " She twirled around with the cat before plopping down on her bed, starring dreamily at her ceiling.

Sota stood in the door way shaking his head. "O-kkkaayy. I'll just tell mom your home and go to bed then...Yeah.." He walked out and went straight to bed. _Forget telling mom, she wouldn't be able to get Kagome off whatever place in the clouds she was in_.

A/N: Well, this chapter didn't come out as quickly as I thought it would. I got caught up watching the new Yu Yu Hakusho episode that was tonight. Which was totally awesome. And then I put everything on hold in order to watch tonights Inuyasha which was just...wow....It was magnificant. A delight of an episode! (Chapter writting started at 7:15 PM on June 26, 2004. Finished at 1:16 AM. Review Responces started at 1:17 AM. Responces ended at 1:45 AM. Final FF.net ended at M.) Review Responces for Chapter 12:

InuKatie: Why should I make them kiss? Neh? It's fun watching you people squirm....hehehe...Thank you for your polling answer! Mucho appreciated. I'm totally emgrossed with the story again so I expect it to be done on time and that Winds of Confusion will be seeing updates soon too. And Rowen has spoken. lol

silentmiko242: Unexpected? It takes everyones worse suspicions and makes them a reality (and if you have any ideas they would be welcomed..) TVCITDF was awesome. I loved it so I demand a sequel! J/K Although I was tempted to hold my chapters ransome...No I didn't get Sakura's from TVCITD...I had actually forgotten there even _was_ a Sakura's in that story...I just thought that since New York City is meshing so much Japanese pop culture into itself that a nice Japanese club thingy should've been added. So yeah....besides I write these stories on little to no sleep so if by some unconcious decision I did and haven't realized it yet, I'm sorry.

Sarah: (hides from your mean growl) Wut if I just want to finish in my own time and allow my story to go out with the bang I want it to? J/K It'll be finished soon enough. Don't worry, the end is actually within plain site.

pinkjingling: (dances my little "go me" dance) Oh yeah! Thank you! (bows)

Inu'sbabe: Thank you. It helps my writing ego immensely to know people have me on their favorites. It just makes me feel so darned special (sniff sniff) Keep R&Ring !

Lets-Play-With-Matches: Yes Inuyasha is being a cute guy in this one...I'm happy you think this fic is the shit. I happen to think it's pretty damn cool myself. (insert happy face here) The more you say it, the happier I become and the happier I become the higher my ego rises and the higher my ego rises the longer I'm willing to stay up and write on this story. Well some kids are born pyros (a born pyro and proud of it) I'm trying to work but me and work just don't work well in the same sentence. Yeah I intend to meet my set deadline for this story no matter what. Which gives me less then two weeks to churn out tons of chapters and wrap this up and go out with a big freakin' bang! I don't particullarly care for coffee. I'm more of a mountain dew, grape fanta person although I have to admit I do french vanilla carniation instant breakfast milkshakes...Oh and I do like French Vanilla capocinno but only when mixed with a generous amount of hot chocolate.. (smile here) I'm psychotic what can I say? I live in an area where the birds always sing...Are you hinting that I should take up on my favorite hobbie of sleeping? hehehe....j/k

loverofInuKagome: First off, I love your name because I too am an avid Inu/Kag fan. Second off, forgive me for this but I gotta do it: Inuyasha DVD collect; $200, Inuyasha Cosplay Outfit; $100, Writing a fanfiction with over 220 reviews all without owning a mastercard; priceless. lol...sorry I couldn't resist. Lack of sleep will do that to me. I appreciate this review. Its another one of those one liners that I love very very much.

Can you guess what goes here after 12 whole chapters of seeing it? That's right! My usual advertisement: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is acceptable! So please, please, please R&R!!! Thank you!!


	14. Repeat

**Disclaimer: **Me and the plot had a talk and we decided it was best that I didn't own Inuyasha.

**THE REASON FOR THE LATENESS: **After posting chapter 13 I decided to take a break and treat myself to some much deserved self-indulgence in some fanfic reading. While I was reading, my computer got infected with a virus. I had four virus scanners on my computer and none of them could stop the virus. It ravaged my computer system and completely destroyed all of my files and cleaned the harddrive out. I had to have some repairs done (I had to actually read some instructions and get some disks) but I did my computer running. Next thing that happened was, everytime I tried to get internet back I couldn't get my computer to register the fact it had an ethernet adapter (whatcha need for a broadband connection). So I had to contact the company and they informed me that they would not be sending anyone out since my one year contract for DSL was almost up. I was going to get dial-up but I couldn't find the number for the local network. Once I found the number, I was struck down by a horrible flu bug (which I am still fighting the backlash of) and I happen to live in Florida....for those of you who don't know- Hurricanes suck. Frances was not fun. Try sleeping at night in Florida with no AC. It does not work. 84 degrees and no electricty...nuh uh..Sorry...I'm ranting...Anyways! I got dial up back this afternoon (September 8) at about one o'clock. I did work on ch. 14 a little while my computer was out and then a lot of horrible things happened to me but I hate to say this (but you'll love it at first) I'm completing Wake Me Up this weekend!! I don't know if I'll be able to post it though so if I'm late I'm sorry!! It'll all be posted before thanksgiving though!! And so without further ado- Chapter Fourteen!!!!

Remember, underlined words have meanings at the bottom!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter Fourteen: Repeat**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

His alarmed buzzed noisely as he layed there, as smile on his features. His amber eyes shimmering, remembering the previous evening's events. A few strands of his silver hair danced in the wind of his fan and the AC which had kicked on just moments earlier.

Stretching out, he sat up and leaned against the wall. His waterbed sloshed about at his sudden movements. Their lips had met. Inuyasha smiles victoriously. It was a small, light, quick kiss but it was enough. He licked his lips hungrily. A tiny taste of her was all he needed to assure himself that she was real and he hadn't finally gone psychotic.

Inuyasha heard a small clicking noise and looked up at the door to the basement. Miroku leaned in, smiling profusely.

"C'mon, lover boy. We need to go and get Kagome for school and show her where her classes are."

Inuyasha nodded happily as he made his way to his personal shower. He pealed off his shirt and turned the hot water on. He flipped the switch to let the hot water pour from the shower head. Steam filled the room as he finished undressing and entered the shower. He showered quickly in order to give himself as much time as possible with Kagome.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome woke up early that morning and took a really hot, cleansing shower. She went through her closet trying to find the most attractive outfit she could put together. A pile of shirts and pants started to turn into a mountain until Kagome became pleased with what she had on. A tight pair of blue jeans and a tight blue tank. Grabbing Inuyasha's hoodie she walked down to breakfast. Her mother smiled at her.

"It's good to see you in something other than black, dear." Kagome smiled back. She had reasons to be happy now so why not reflect it? When you feel your best, it's only natural that you'd want to look your best, right?

"What are we having for breakfast, mama?" She asked sweetly as she sat down, her neatly combed hair waving with her every movement. Sota eyed her nervously, she could be a walking time bomb waiting to explode on any living little brother in the vacinity.

Holding up a frying pan made the answer obvious, "Eggs and bacon. "

Kagome's smile widened. Her favorite breakfast food. Now all she wanted was for her day to be wonderful and to have oden for dinner.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha grabbed his cd player and stuffed it in his already over-stuffed bookbag and walked upstairs. Sesshomaru was long gone and he was glad. His brother was one person he hated to see first thing in the morning regardless of how he felt that day. Sesshomaru could just jinx a good day by burning breakfast or just being pissy.

Sango smiled welcomingly at him. "You want ramen, right?" Inuyasha's ears perked up. Ramen shopping wasn't until tomorrow but he would never look at a gift cup of ramen twice.

"Damn right I do!" He announced ratherly happily as he nearly tore Sango's hand off by grabbing the ramen and downing it in one fluid movement. Miroku just stood there in amazement. He had still never figure out how in God's name Inuyasha did that without choking to death. "You losers want a ride in return, don't you?" He asked suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow at the two whom were _both_ dressed like preps. Noticing this caused Inuyasha to choke on air "What the hell?! Miroku what happened?! Did she take you for a brain transplant or something?"

Miroku laughed and looked at Inuyasha who wasn't dressed very gothish today either. Completely open black dress shirt that had two red dragons on it, a black muscle tank and black cargo pants. Very calm, for Inuyasha. "Come again? You need to look in a mirror before you speak, my man." Inuyasha sneered at him.

"Funny prep boy, very funny."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha sat down in the driver's seat of his blood red 1997 Camaro Z28 and stretched out, grinning from ear to ear as Miroku and Sango climbed into the car. Miroku just winked at Inuyasha by way of his rear view mirror. Inuyasha just chuckled as he turned the ignition feeling the power of the V-8 engine coming to life. Pressing the clutch in gently, Inuyasha deftly geared back into reverse and started the short drive to the current home of the beautiful and tempting Kagome Higurashi.

From the back seat Miroku began to laugh causing Inuyasha and Sango to raise their eyebrows and look at each other simultaneously then back at the cackling monk.

"Oi, houshi! What's with you?" Asked the rather chipper half-demon who was currently showing off his drifting skills at the wheel. Sango was gripping the sides of her seat as tight as possible. The hanyou scared her when he was_ this _happy _and_ driving. Miroku was, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Just thinking about the concert tonight, is all. This will most certainly be our most interesting and engeretic perform we'll have ever recieved from our dear lead singer. " Miroku could see it now Inuyasha running around the stage scaring every last fan for life before ever so stupidly falling off of the stage causing instant pampering from Kagome...but there was always the other option of an accidental 'sit' while up on stage.....

Sango glared at them both. "Why don't we concentrate on **living** until then okay!?!? The speed limit is thirty-five not sixty, Inuyasha!!" The silver haired demon just looked at Sango innocently.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the concept of those numbers. In fact I don't understand these 'number' things at all. Do I Miroku?" Inuyasha used his sugary voice that would buy any child the candy store. Sango looked at the demon horrified. Never was _she_ going to asked for ride to school.

"Um...What's a number, Sango, love?" Both the boys laughed as one single demon claw flicked the stereo on allowing the bass filled electric music to fill the small car.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After finishing breakfast, Kagome walked to the sink to wash her plate and glass. Mrs. Higurashi watched her only daughter as if she were some kind of undiscovered poisonious bug. She hadn't been this happy since she had first jumped through the well.....

"Are you alright dear? You seem to be very...err...full of energy this morning.." her concerned mother asked as she walked toward the sink. "Was your tour guide nice? Your principal told me he would pick one he thought you could make fast friends with." Mrs. Higurashi recieved no responce as Kagome twirled passed her dancing to her hummed song. The door bell went off with a loud ding-dong chime.

Sota stood eager to get away from the insanity. "I'll get it!!" His mother nodded as her eyes followed Kagome worriedly. Was she high? Was she drunk? NO! Her daughter would never do such things! Not even in rebellion.

Sota entered the kitchen smiling. "Mom?" Mrs. Highurashi continued to stare at Kagome's room door which had long since closed shut. "Mom?" His mother nodded, a subconcious acknowledgement. "Mom? Mom? Mom the cats on fire!!!!" The dark haired woman jumped out of her brooding state.

"What's wrong, Sota?!" Her head flicked from one side to the other trying to find the source of the problem. The young boy just laughed.

"Kagome's _boyfriend _is here to pick her up." He replied with a sly smile ensuring extra enthusism on the word boyfriend.

The older woman laughed. "You mean her tour guide. " Sota laughed causing his mother to look down at him dumbly.

"Not what _he_ said..." Sota replied in a sing-song voice before running off to his run to avoid further interrogation. His long blue jeans causing his to almost trip once before reaching the white door.

Mrs. Higurashi walked to the spot where Sota had just previously stood. She had some very curious children. _Very _curious. A deep chuckled resounded behind her causing the woman to spin around very quickly and place her hands in the air kung-fu style.

Inuyasha stood there, saw her pose, then commenced laughter. "If I wanted to take Kagome I could. That pose would do little to stop me except made tickle my funny bone a bit." Inuyasha just grabbed his side as Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes and got herself in position to fight him.

"How are you here, Inuyasha?" She asked in a low suspicious voice. He blinked innocently, beaming his beautiful amber eyes up at her. Her right eyebrow gave a twitch.

He chuckled. "Same way you are. I moved here about a hundred years ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take the beautiful one to school." He gingerly picked the kung-fu fighter and moved her aside walking to Kagome's room. Following her scent he smiled as he knocked on the door.

A moment later a click singled the opening of the door. Kagome's chocolate eyes met his amber ones making them both smile remembering previous evenings events. Inuyasha bowed his head to the princess, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Ready to go? We have a_ lot _to do today." Kagome just smiled and went with the devishly handsome silver haired hanyou.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Stepping outside of the door, Kagome's eyes landed upon Inuyasha's car as she heard _her_ favorite band blasting from the car, Saliva. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "You own a _camaro_?" He nodded. "You? You own the one car I wish I could have in the world _and_ playing my favorite band?"

"I'll let you drive if you quit drooling."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango linked arms with Kagome as they walked into the office to get her schedule, which after Inuyasha and Miroku walked in and spoke with their nearest and dearest Mr. Tyler, was miraciously exactly as the rest of the gang. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to his locker.

"You're more then welcome to share this with me. Just beware that sometimes you will get a scare because me and Miroku store some of our supplies in here."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Supplies?" Miroku smiled. As long as she didn't mad and sit him then everything would be fine.

Inuyasha smirked. "Practical joke supplies and no I don't mean rubber chickens. We aren't amateurs. We do things_ we _find funny. "

"Example?"

Miroku started waving his hand in the air. "Me! Me! Me! I know! I know!" Inuyasha just looked at him like he had never seen him before in his life. Sango did the same.

"Speak child!" Inuyasha cried after a minute of watching Miroku jump up and down waving his arms stupidly.

"Let's go out to the football field in about ten minutes and let Kagome and Sango see for themselves instead of here a story that may be blown out of porportion. Neh?" Miroku smirked. Inuyasha did the same. It was a perfect idea. Only he and Miroku would have to do a three hundred meter dash in record time. It was worth it.

"Let's go." Kagome and Sango exchanged worried glances. This may not be what they wanted to see.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

drifting - anyone who has ever claimed to be a street racer or a gamer should know this one... It's where you take a turn at full speed but instead of actually turning you slide accross the pavement while staying in perfect control. Perfect way to ruin your tires. (btw- do not attempt in 1994 extended cab ford rangers...they will go off road...and yes that is the voice of experience and don't do it in a camaro unless you have a death wish...)

A/N: Evil cliff hangers mmwwuuhaha...Now my usual advertisement: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Oh and by the way-Forgive me if any of my opinions or views have offended you, simply over look me and continue to read and enjoy this story. . Now your Review Responses from Chapter 13: (current time is 1:24 pm November 9, 2004)

saruchan23: I know my grammar is bad but hey what can I say? I write these chapters at 2-4 in the morning and then I do review responces whenever I roll out of bed and then I post it and make sure it looks write with the editin' machine...I'm lazy... It's sad I know.... (

InuKatie: Me capturing Miroku's character? That's not too hard me....I play him in an rpg...." Hope you like the rest of the story dear reviewer and ROWEN HAS SPOKEN AGAIN! lol

Orion Kohaishu: bated breath? 0.o o.0 oi! You might want to breath then...I've had some troubles getting this chapter out...life problems computer problems writer problems....I hope this chapter is acceptable though...I like it...

Inu'sbabe: I'm trying I'm trying....gomen...

darkwateryoukai: really? I hadn't noticed.....I do that so I'll force myself to meet my quota...but this time I gotta kinda screwed. I'm glad you like it though!

Kaye: You read my rants? By God! hugs you someone out there loves me!! Rin and Shippo are more then undeniable...they were made for each other. It's so kawaii!

Sailor Shiroi Cosmos: LoL...your humming numb and reading this story...LOL....I was going to name is Numb..in fact on my conputer Wake Me Up is listed as numb....I love my chapter titles I just wish I could be that creative for all my stories ." Well....I happen to think of Inu's dad as a practical joker so I'd think he'd say he was dead for 2 reasons. 1) to protect him from his enemies. 2) to test his strength. then and I also think if your a friend of totosai how can you not be a funny old coot? I got the concept listening to Raise Up All Cities Mix.

Kody Leigh: I couldn't resist. I was listening to Aerosmith and I figured it was a Miroku concept. I fingured that Era Life style was over done and it was time for me with my Moutain Dew accidtion to come in with an all new scene!!! Mwwuuhahaha

kikyou's-reincarnation: gomen! gomen! gomen! here it is!! the rest is on my hardrive and it'll be up before thanksgiving I swear it!!

Nya the koneko: blinks I didn't realize I was lost. I'm found!! . I know you meant Wake Me Up and here it is! BTW- YOU REVIEWED ON MY BIRTHDAY! You're the cool reviewer of the day .

Crystal Millennium: Well see thing is I'm not blessed enough to get a copy of movie three. I got movie one for my birthday. So it is Inutaisho and Izayoi. Thanks for the info but I still think that Inuyoukai sounds cooler. But that's just me and my mountain dew talking!!

innerdemons: Here's to skipping homework for fanfiction!! woot!! all aboard the wake me up express!!

ekadihsiN iroaK: He's only out of character because I'm not him.. lol listen I play Miroku on my online Inuyasha rpg so I'm more attuned to the furyou houshi senses then I am the hanyou ones. .

Jalison: nods to the concious Do you work for the Concious Investigation Squad? If so, I DIDN'T STEAL ANY PENGUIN CONCIOUSES! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! LoL...way too much mountain dew.  
Stolen Penguin #1: Non sense.  
Stolen Penguins #2- only God knows: DRINK MORE DRINK MORE! DO IT DO IT!

See that little button down there that says submit review? PRESS IT!!


	15. Scrascrascratch Ererror

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Inuyasha_ it'd be called _Miroku's Fun Time_ so I obviously don't own it.

Remember, underlined words have meanings at the bottom!

* * *

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter Fifteen: Scra-scra-scratch Er-error**

* * *

Stepping out to the stadium Kagome and Sango watched as the cheerleaders practiced in their school gym uniforms. White t-shirts with the school imblem of an attacking wolf and what Miroku liked to call micro-mini-shorts. The football team was on the field having an early-morning scrimage. Inuyasha smiled. He had forgotten that he and Miroku had tampered with the sprinkler timer system at lunch yesterday. Miroku put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. 

"Ready to run?" Miroku asked looking at what appeared to be the football team. A small chuckle was his responce. Sango too was wearing a white shirt. Miroku was going to have a field day.

Inuyasha took off his black silk dragon dress shirt leaving only his tight muscle shirt with the rosary shining in the sunlight. He handed the shirt to Kagome who was wearing a light blue shirt. Miroku would not be torturing Kagome... over his dead body. Kagome just blinked at the shirt. Inuyasha mouthed "Put it on" Kagome did as she was instructed and was rewarded with an arm wrapping around her waist. She blushed furiously before she heard the screams of the cheerleaders and of Sango. The football team began catcalling out to the girls.

"Miroku Houshi!! What in the hell are you doing?!?! MIROKU!" Kagome looked up to see the sprinklers going full blast. Her eyebrow began to twitch when she saw all the white shirts that were previously covering shirts were now transparent for any and all to see. Kagome turned to see a soaken wet Sango getting off the ground and searching for the criminal named Miroku.

Inuyasha was laughing his head off. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she began to walk away. He looked up, "Where ya going to, Kagome?"

She smirked evilly. Inuyasha's heart sank. "To find a nice dry place to **sit** down on. Why? You wanna find a place to **sit** with me?" Kagome walked off toward the school. She would be sitting by their first period whenever he decided to crawl out of the little hole he had dug for himself.

* * *

After walloping Miroku, Sango noticed the crowd that was gathering over near the gate to the field. Sango walked over cringing, thinking fast for a reasonable answer as to why the crowd had gathered. 

"She just said something about finding a dry place to sit down and this dude went head first.." Was the general gist of the conversation. Sango gasp. Kagome had sat Inuyasha..in public. How in the world was an excuse gonna cover this up?

"Post-hypnotic subjection. Another piece of solid evidence that hypnotics are a scientific practice. Perhaps if the faculty were to hypnotize you pupils, you might actually get to class **on time**." Came the silky smooth voice jutting over the crowd like an inspirational speaker.

Sango smiled sourly. Sesshomaru _did _have his uses after all. The crowd began to wander away under the fierce gaze of the psycho history teacher. Sango mouthed a thank you to her demon friend.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and pointed his head toward the crater Inuyasha was beginning to crawl out of muttering curses in Japanese and damning Kagome's miko powers for all they were worth.

"You alright, Inu?" Sango asked exasperatedly as she watched him pace back and force cursing.

Inuyasha just glared at her. "Getting mad will only fuel her fire….I'll kill her with kindness…" With that he retreated to his first class. Sesshomaru looked at Sango rather impressed.

"He's using his head for once. It's amazing." Sango looked at him. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Let me know when the hang over hits, okay?"

* * *

Sitting down in first period Kagome gulped hard. Honors chemistry. She looked at Sango pleadingly. There was no way it was possible she could understand anything the man said. She had struggled with regular chemistry and failed it back in Japan. 

"It's the same class as the regular one except we get to play with acids." Came a whisper from behind. "Just pay attention, take notes, bring 'em coffee and you'll do fine." Kagome half turned in the uncomfortable desk to see Inuyasha smiling. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. His muscle shirt and pants were on the worse for the wear and he was completely calm… What the hell was wrong with him!?

The teacher stood up in front of the class. His eyes looking like giant bug eyes looking at them through the thick glasses. Miroku leaned over to Kagome.

"Want school work or free period?" She looked at him. He smiled. What kid would want to work? He raised his hand. The teacher look at him. Miroku smiled. "What ship did you serve on in the navy, Mr. L?"

The teacher began talking about his ship and his job as a pharmacist. Kagome raised an eyebrow as Miroku and Inuyasha stretched out and Sango pulled out some sheet music from her book bag. Inuyasha smiled and whispered, "Yes, it _is_ that easy to have a free day."

Miroku smiled victoriously, "Welcome to the good ol' US of A, Kagome!"

* * *

It was three painful periods later that lunch finally came. Kagome plopped down on a picnic table underneath a beautiful and really old oak tree. She had Inuyasha's CD player on repeat listening to the song they were going to perform that night. Kagome's head landed on the table top. There was no way she was going to be able to sing a song at all much less be prepared for a live performance. Kagome flipped through the tracks and noticed that just like all other newbie bands they were performing other band's music. Except one track was a song she had never heard before. It was new and energetic. It sounded like Inuyasha was actually singing it. Kagome smiled at least now they won't be complete copycats. 

Sango sat down next to Kagome and showed her a giant Hot Topic bag. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Sango smiled sweetly and pulled out two black form fitting tank tops and two pairs of extra tight midnight blue jeans. Sango fished out of the bag, two pairs of fish net shirts to go over the tanks and give the both of them a more sexy appeal and two leather cabbie hats.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down across from the girls and watched Kagome and Sango talk about the fashion they would wearing. Inuyasha just shook his head and looked at Miroku.

"Dress shirts and trench coats."

"Yep."

"Although I think the girls are going to look really good tonight, should we feel bad and go shopping?"

"Nope."

"You're not paying attention to a damn word I'm saying are ya, shit head?"

Miroku blinked and looked at Inuyasha, "You say something, Inu?'

"No, _nothing_. Nothing _whatsoever_ dumbass…"

* * *

Mr. L: The chemistry teacher at my school. Awesome guy, if you do what you're told and enjoy science and playing with high molar acids…. 

**A/N:** Now my usual advertisement: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Oh and by the way-Forgive me if any of my opinions or views have offended you, simply over look me and continue to read and enjoy this story. .


	16. Speaker Damage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha...Nope.. No matter how many ramen cups I tempt people with and no matter how many certificates of ownership my fanfiction fans give me, I will never have claim to the show..sigh I DO OWN THE SONGS THE GANG SING! I WROTE THEM! Steal them and my four (yes! I got a new one) penguin mafias will track you down and torture you in inconcievable ways until I arrived with the frying pan...

Sorry for the long wait.. Reason below in the author's notes.

* * *

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter Sixteen: Speaker Damage**

* * *

Inuyasha sat back against the leather couch. His eyes were only half open as he looked around his brother's room. Sesshomaru and he had been close, until Sesshomaru uttered his knowledge of his pain. Inuyasha winched. He knew that everyone knew, he was just too suborn to admit it. _All I ever wanted to do was.. love you.. Why.. How could I allow myself to become this... monster? _Inuyasha winched again. Never before had he openly thought he was a monster. Sighing he looked around the room once more. It seemed Sesshomaru wasn't comming home until the concert was over. He had heard his brother and Shippo discussing buying new clothes along with the girls, but for once, Inuyasha wished that Sesshomaru would come home.. They needed to talk.. Inuyasha closed his eyes.. He needed to apologize to his brother.

Standing up, Inuyasha went to his basement retreat and decided to work on his _own_ problems by _himself_. Plopping down on his waterbed, he relaxed into the sloshing. He reached over to his entertainment system's remote and pressed play for CD number 7. It was a song that always inspired him to sit back, relax, and think. He needed to think on the past and argue with himself. He needed to be the half-demon that Kagome loved, with more suave of course, but he had to.. how did Miroku put it... find himself? Inuyasha sighed. Good thing he had plenty of time before the concert.

* * *

Inuyasha remembered back to the day before Kagome left. They were all happy. The Shikon no Tama's journey was almost complete, but no one ever thought further then the completion of the jewel. They all thought that they would be young forever, live in Edo together, that Kagome would always come back through the well and argue with Inuyasha to go back to get her tests done, but they mostly thought that they were going to be forever searching and traveling. Once Kagome left, the glue weakened. He could see her, now, that he knew he wasn't betrayed, her crying face at the bottom of well trying to get back to him.

* * *

Inuyasha thought about that year Kagome spent away from them. Had she been afraid for them? Inuyasha snorted. Of course she was. She was always afraid that Miroku and Sango would go and have kids without her to be the babysitter. Inuyasha's eyes misted over... he knew her heart was in pain because she had missed Shippo growing up. Shippo always saw Kagome as his pseudo-mother and Kagome had adopted Shippo, no pseudo there. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that Kagome missed him most of all. Even though he was an ass to her... Inuyasha gritted his teeth. The self-abuse was necessary. At least he was feeling it. He had to.. The pain had to cause his heart to bleed so it would be free of the ice.

* * *

Just thinking about Kagome crying hurt him more then anything that Naraku **OR** Kikyo could ever do to him. Her beautiful, innocent, angelic face was not meant to be tear stained. Growling he kick his own ass, mentally, for making her cry. Inuyasha remembered each and every time an acidic tear etched into her beautiful face. He thought for sure she had left because she hated him for everything she had done. Inuyasha pouted a bit. It was the fact that she left that had him hung. Even though he knew it wasn't her choice, it had him hung. Five hundred years of loneliness. Can't exactly toss that out the window, albiet, he was willing to try.

Rolling over onto his stomache he looked at the clock and sighed. Getting up, still silently comtemplating, got himself a legal pad and a sharpe. Sitting down, he opened the marker. It immediately assualted his sensitive nose._ Too bad I have trouble writting songs without that stench. I guess it keeps me focused. _Thinking back, now, Inuyasha understand perhaps a logical explanation as to why Kagome's leaving was neccesary. Sesshomaru would have never taken Shippo in, would've stayed cold, and Inuyasha dearly doubted that Sesshomaru would have given Sango and Miroku the demon barrier.

Inuyasha thought for a few minutes more, tapping the sharpe rather impatiently on his pad. It hit him like a ton of bricks. _She **had** to leave. Five hundred years of loneliness and torture were worth an eternity in her arms. _Smiling, Inuyasha ripped up all the sheet music and lyrics for the song he had written. He didn't want to break her heart with it. Instead, he would write her a song of his devotion. Along with the preformance of a lifetime.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly and looked at his masterpiece. Yes, he would definitely be himself tonight. It all, after an eternity of torture, made sense.

* * *

Shippo and Sesshomaru walked around the mall, enjoying each other's companionable silence. The monk had declined their offer to join them in clothes shopping. Sesshomaru chuckled remembering Shippo's goodbye to the monk "I'll buy clothes five time your size then!" The two galavanted around before deciding on something that no one who near Sesshomaru's high and mighty attitude would see him in.

Sitting down in the convertable Mazda Miata that Sesshomaru drove, Shippo straped himself in. He gripped their purchases. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did not know how to drive. They drove at the same speed they ran at... which was well past the fifty-five mile per hour limit on the highway. Shippo just prayed that he would make it home in one piece. If he did, he vowed to get his car out of the garage.

Sesshomaru smirked as he made the kit squirm, weaving in and out of the traffic with deft abilities. "You know, if we did what the law demands it would take us an hour to get home."

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru. His signature ' what the hell ' face. "I'd rather take an hour then**_ die _**by your break neck speed!"

Sesshomaru looked at him and blinked.. almost innocently... that is, until he pushed in the clutch and moved up to 4th gear.

Shippo's screams could've been heard world-wide.

* * *

The monk moved his head to the beat as Sango's voice poured through the speakers. Kagome tried to keep up and sing as backup, but was failing horribly. Miroku smiled. _Poor girl. It's the sixteenth run and she still doesn't have it. Oh well. She'll catch on eventually. _

Sango stood tall in the den in front of the mock-band set up they prepared. She looked at Miroku and winked. He blinked his violet eyes before nodding mischieviously and hitting a key on the cd player.

Closing her chocolate eyes, Sango took in a deep breath and sang.

_I wanna scream_

_I wanna yell_

_I wanna feel free_

Kagome looked at Miroku. He merely nodded Kagome over to him. She looked up at him with those big innocent eyes of hers. He smiled. She cocked her head to the side. Miroku walked over to the corner, beant over the synthesizer keyboard that occupied the space and produced a few pages of sheet music. He handed it to Kagome. She studied it. It was the music for the song that her best friend was singing.

_To run in the rain_

_To feel the thunder in my bones_

_The soft grass under my toes_

_To live without the pain_

Miroku smiled affectionately as his beloved wife. Now, finally, everything was... _normal_? Was that really the term for it?_ No, it's whole. The family is whole again. _His violet eyes sparkled. He hoped Inuyasha wouldn't mess up this time. He could do things right and keep things whole.

_Come to me, love_

_And show me_

_What it's like to be yours_

_Again_

_And again_

_Until there are no more agains_

Kagome read over the score. She didn't understand the music thoroughly, but she did like the little side notes and pictures Sango had drawn in the writting process. Especially the picture of Inuyasha getting cracked over the head with a mallet but none other than Kagome. Her long lost and timeless sister.

_Let me share you with the world_

_As we tumble down the hill_

_Once again_

_As we walk among the lands_

_Let me keep you from the world_

_Once again_

Sango start doing a pseudo- in place dance. Her body moved to the beat. The world had melted. All that mattered was the music that coursed through her soul at this moment.

_To run in the rain_

_To feel the thunder in my bones_

_The soft grass under my toes_

_To live without the pain_

Sango turned to abruptly face Miroku. Her eyes half-open, she held out a hand as if to say 'dance with me'. Miroku gladly accepted her one free hand and placed his free one on the small of her back and twirled with her.

_To feel each carress_

_And every deep breathe_

_Experience every pleasure_

_And every pain_

_To feel our love_

_Once again_

_Sore the skies_

_Once again_

Kagome stared wide eyed with gaped mouth at the beauty that Sango orchestrated in her song. She smiled. She couldn't wait until the concert to see what kind of passion ran through Inuyasha's songs.

* * *

**A/N:** -dunks- I know I know! Short! I know! Gimme a break! I haven't updated in ages.. Well guys.. here comes the bad news.. The reason I've been gone is because the doctors think my mom has lung cancer. However, since I'm trying to keep my mind on better things..

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

gopher2806: Me neither! Guess you'll just have to turn to the next chapter (when its up) and see...

angel8818: yeah... it has.. I will own up to that. I think I got some of it back during this chapter though..

starfire aires: I'm just an addictive little drug, aren't I?

MichelleAnneSummers: i can only do what I can do, but I think I'll finish postin this week, actually.

rebelelf234: I do what I can..but like I said above, I think I'll finish postin this week.

PlushXD: lol okays!

Ryguy5387: Thanks! I'm on summer break now.. HAPPY FOURTH EVERYONE!

Belldandychan: Me and give up.. three words that don't do in a sentence. I don't give up its just that I have elderly parents so a lot of stuff happens to them. Like right now, my mom might have lung cancer so.. eh..

InuyashasGirlKyome: Really? Me too! hehehhe

Orion Kohaishu: Cute, creative and fun? Thats a first in describing things for me.. usually people say I'm mentally disturbed but its good. lol Happy fourth and I hope you like this chapter.

silentmiko242: lol updates are great things especially when they are our own! lol

kaye: lol it's kinda nice. Mr. L is a great teacher though. When.. ya.. know.. he doesn't get off on the navy... Oh, and did I ever mention that he reminded me of a really old Miroku? Cuz he does.. he's perverted as hell.. it's funny.

InuKatie: Miroku's Fun Time will air Monday through Friday.. ah who am I kiddin? It airs in my head daily if you'd like to tune in sometime... lol ROWIE SPEAKS! lol

AngelWing1138: ow. ow. ow ow ow. lol enough wid de pokie. -pokes- lol

Hoshi-chan1: ty ty. I have another one for a Miroku and Kagome story (and no is not Demonic Desires which I am seriously considering trashing...)

Starlightangeleyes: I will! However, I have been converted to the Monk and Miko dark side.. HOWEVER! I will, of course, continue writting Inu/Kag fluff cuz they're just too cute to pass up.. What wid de doggie ears..kawaii... I get my ideas from the strangest places.. like just now.. an idea hit me while typing this answer...

windgal: I WILL and sorta have...

**Now my usual advertisement:** Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Oh and by the way-Forgive me if any of my opinions or views have offended you, simply over look me and continue to read and enjoy this story. .


	17. Last Track

**Disclaimer:** I have said it for I don't know how long now – I don't frigging own it! Geez! That meaning I do not own Inuyasha, in any way shape or form no matter how many witch doctors or voodoo ladies I ask to make it so.

Reason for delay of over two years is written in the A/N below.

* * *

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter Seventeen: Last Track**

* * *

Shippo clutched his chest. Every time he did it, he swore he would never do it again, yet some force in the universe always forced him to climb back into Sesshomaru's car. Shippo swallowed down mass amounts of air in a sad attempt to reclaim a sense of calm in his body. Sesshomaru looked at him and chuckled.

"Are you still scared to ride with me, kit?" He asked tauntingly. Shippo glared at him. A thousand thoughts of lightning falling from the sky and striking the demon lord down crossed his thoughts in a last plea for his optimism and sanity.

"What do you think?" Shippo ground out fiercely in between gulps of air. He sad down on the couch in front of the television, trying to breathe as the woman on the news prattled on about a death of someone by some obviously twisted means.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked around, searching for something that seemed to have startled the demon. His amber eyes narrowed in a vehement stare, shaking Shippo even further down into the core. "INUYASHA! You better not still be in this house! We have a concert tonight and I don't need you mucking it up by being late!"

Down in the basement, Inuyasha rolled over onto his back, the water in his bed heaving and hawing in every direction after the move. The hanyou merely raised one hand and gave his elder brother a certain finger that he knew that Sesshomaru could not see, but it made him feel better none the less.

"I don't need you mucking it up, Sesshomaru. After tonight, I'm gonna be me again and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.. or for it. Jackass." Inuyasha whispered, knowing his brother's agitation levels were already high on concert nights, smart remarks tended to break out into fights.

* * *

It had taken several times, more times than Miroku could keep up with before Kagome finally got a handle on the song they would be singing that night.

"This should be interesting." The monk murmured to himself.

Indeed, it would be a show for the gods.

* * *

**A/N: **Extremely short I know, but I had to put up something to justify this note. In the last chapter, posted in 2005, I stated the doctors thought my mom had lung cancer. Well it turns out they were right. The reason I haven't been on here doing anything is because for the last two years I have been trying to help take care of my mom (who has had lung cancer, cancer of the stomache, kidneys, liver and two brain tumors) during her time of need. Also during all this, I got my own place and tried to split my time between work, college and my mom. It didn't work. Sadly, I have to move back home and just work my butt off to pay back my mom the enormous debt I owe her for helping me out when I needed it and to pay for my living expenses at UCF where I am attempting to get accepted. I will begin posting regularly, every weekend again as soon as next weekend, actually. This chapter will most likely be taken down and replaced with the real chapter 17 and the epilogue after word. I know I have lost many fans over the course of the last two years and that saddens me, but alas, my family comes first. I'm sorry. Please enjoy the ending to the story as well as my new stories I will be posting and the complete revamp I intend to do to this story. Thank you.

**Now my usual advertisement:** Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Anything is Acceptable! So, please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Oh and by the way-Forgive me if any of my opinions or views have offended you, simply over look me and continue to read and enjoy this story. .


End file.
